Mushroom Kingdom Menace
by WillBillXP
Summary: StoryI: After Bowser's army destroys the Mushroom Kingdom castle, Bowser turns Mario into stone and hypnotizes Princess Peach. StoryII: The death of Mario is resulted in, and Luigi is the prime suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Mushroom Kingdom Menace by WillBillXP**

**Prologue**

[It is a dark night outside the mushroom castle. The guards are assuming their position. After all, a night attack on the castle would be disastrous. That's when the hammers struck their heads! Two elite hammer bros jumped the wall, and snuck into the castle.

Elite one: Ok, we are in position; we are unlocking the main gate.

General: Excellent work men, the operation is now underway.

The hammer bros jumped into a window with a bag. After knocking out the guards, they bagged the princess, but there was more to the plan.

[Cut to the lower floor of the castle

A small group of Koopa Troopas, accompanied by the typical goombas were sneaking through the castle corridors. Unfortunately for them, they were spotted! One of the Toads walking around the castle at the time yelled! He never saw the light of day again. No one heard him scream. Or so the Troopas thought.

Sergeant T: Red alert! Get all guards in here on the double!

The hall swarmed with Mushroom Guards. The koopas were outnumbered, but that didn't stop them.

Hammer Bros: Need backup? Take this! (Threw several hammers)

Many guards fell, and others were injured. Darkness was overwhelmed to them.

General: That was a close one. Did you two get the stars?

Elite two: Oh you bet. Bowser is going to be very pleased here. Got the bob-bombs?

General: We also got those. MEN! INITIATE THE OPERATION!

Bob-bombs were set up in several corners. They were placed carefully but quickly. After getting out of the castle, it went up in black smoke. Everyone in the castle was crushed, and a Massive Power Failure went through the mushroom Kingdom. Toad Town was cut off from all communications. But where was Mario? Wouldn't he do something?

Bowser was behind the scenes, waiting for "his" plan to be put into place. He had his own ideas

Bowser: Great work men. The mushroom Kingdom will be under my command soon. Let me see the Stars of Power.

He took the stars, and their power was his within one minute. Then he asked a question.

Bowser: Did you tie up Mario?

Elite Troopa: That is well, but what are you going to do? Kill him after all these years of failure?

Bowser: Worse….

Bowser walked into the Mario House, looked around to make sure Luigi wasn't home. Then, he did what he was going to do. A magnificent but fearful beam of power came from Bower's hands. It was as bright as the sun, but had a purplish color. Then, Mario was cold. Something terrible had happened to him. Bowser ran out of the Mario House laughing hysterically. Shortly after, the Koopa Army showed up to destroy Toad Town and the Nearby Mushroom City……….

**Part One**

[The screen fades to black, and then we see a dark castle on a volcanic Mountain. A strange and eerie, but luxurious room is zoomed into through a window. The room has red curtains and a red carpet. An iron bed is in the left hand corner. A cage sits near the window. On the stone walls of the room hang weapons such as crossbows, and torture devices such as stretchers.

Princess Peach was in the room, but she was surrounded by bars. She was confused, and scared. "Where am I?" She said out loud. She was answered by voice from the door to the room.

?????: You are at my castle, in my room.

It was Bowser, but his voice was tweaked to sound more menacing. Peach sighed, knowing she had been kidnapped once again, knowing that Mario would save her once again.

Peach: You do realize this is getting old. You know Mario Will save like he always does. Couldn't you think of a better scheme?

Bowser: But my lady, I have.

Peach: How dare you! A disgusting slob like yourself address me as your lady! **–Shivers-**

Bowser: You won't think of me as disgusting for long. Perhaps some of the people have figured my scheme out, but before you do figure out, why don't you look at your capital.

Bowser took a telescope and let peach out of her cell. She tried to run but was caught by guards.

Bowser: Look through it! I demand you do so!

So she did. It was a view of the mushroom city. It was on fire, and firebros were patrolling the abandoned streets. After anxiety built up after seeing the awful site, she looked at more things. It was shocking! Her people enslaved! Dead bodies in smashed cars and on the streets! It was as if the Koopa Kingdom had made "War of The Worlds" come to life in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach: NOOOOOooooo! This isn't happening! It CAN'T!

Bowser: It has princess; no one is here to save you now.

Peach: Please tell me Mario survived this! He must have!

Bowser: Mario isn't moving anytime soon. **-Laughs-**

Peach: You must have! No! It can't be!

Bowser: He is alive, death will not touch him. But he will rot!

Peach: You are torturing him! Let him out of your blasted chambers NOW!

Bowser: But that isn't happening. You see, I have tortured him in a different way, without touching him.

[As he says this line, the camera moves down and the Mario House is seen. All stuff in Bowser's description is happening

Bowser: You see princess; I was going to kill him after I had my army destroy your castle

Peach: WHAT!!!!!???!?!?!?!?! What did you do to that castle! It was built in honor of my 40th birthday! Why you……….

Bowser: LISTEN! But when the castle was destroyed, I thought of the smoke, as purple and black looking as a shadow. And I got this idea. I learned of this years ago. However only one with great power is capable of doing such a thing. It is the Curse of Dark Stone. It turns the victim to stone, and their mind is trapped in their deep sleep. A nightmare! They are in a world of Darkness! Spinning through immense torture and horrors! Oh, I had to do this to my all time enemy. The world is as black and purple as smoke against the night fires. And demons wrath this world! Screams come from it! And you know what else, you will never believe this!

Peach: NO! Don't tell me anymore! I'm going to throw up! Please, I never intended any of this! Stop this invasion, I beg you!

Bowser: But it will not stop, my soon to be wife.

Peach:……….. Okay like I would REALLY marry you? Get a life! I wouldn't marry you if you forced me. You_ aren't_ having control of my kingdom ANY time.

Bowser [to a soldier out of the room Soldier! Bring in the stars of power!

The stars were once brighter than brightest stars. But they were now dull, and blue. It appears that they lost all power to them. Peach started to cry

Peach: How could you do this?!

Bowser: I have my explanations. The power of the stars belongs to me! And if they are powerful enough to cast Mario into the Dark World, they are powerful enough for you to make yourself forget about your precious Mario, and fall for me!

He then put his hands in the air, and a pinkish, reddish swirl came from them. Then the princess was smiling at Bowser a minute later. She was falling for him! What? A hug? The kingdom of the mushrooms seems to officially be doomed. Bowser laughed, but not hysterically, but happily! What? No evil laugh? How could he not be happy? The princess would marry him in a few days, Mario was under a spell that would make his soul eventually rot, and his kingdom's boundaries would be extended miles across! No flaws here. Since the stars didn't have any energy in them anymore, they were disposed.

**Part Two**

[For a better mood, think of the theme when the Crystal Stars in PM: TTYD were returning to their original places when Mario was fighting the Shadow Queen

But then something happened. The stars began to light up! They were thrown into an incinerator! But everything caught on fire when they lit up! They flew out with tremendous force! When seen by survivors, the brightness of the Mushroom Kingdom was indeed remembered by those who lost hope. Some even regained hope as they saw the stars.

The first to see the stars were some enslaved toads, and confusion was among them.

Slave One: Look at that!

Slave Two: Wow, something Bright and Cheery!

Slave One: Is this a sign of hope?

Slave three: This reminds me of an old legend, based on and even older prophecy.

Other slaves: What prophecy?

Slave three: It goes like this: Occupation, destruction, enslavement will doom a kingdom. When all hope is lost and the Psycho ruler's plans are nearly complete, 7 stars of brightness and power will awake a sleeping hero.

Everyone: Wow!

The power stars soared through the sky until they reached the Mario House. [Music should end here A bright light surrounded Mario, who was fallen on the floor in a form of stone. It got brighter, and then the stone cracked. The stars were still there. Mario woke up, dazed and confused. Then he saw the stars. They were whispering to him. They whispered the story to him. Mario, being super shocked ran outside, seeing that it was true. However they did not tell him the entire story. An elite koopa was standing near the door, investigating what had happened.

Mario: Freeze! You aren't letting going until you tell me what Bowser is up to!

The Koopa tried to attack Mario, but he jumped, and ripped the helmet off. The Koopa was then suddenly scared, something they were prohibited to do.

Elite Koopa: Oh great! NO! Don't kill me!

Mario: You had better tell

Elite Koopa: OKAYOKAYOKAY! Bowser destroyed most of the mushroom kingdom stole the stars kidnapped the princess and cast a spell on her that's going to force her to marry him! He announced that to the Generals an hour ago and I overheard it!

Mario had his mouth open. The full scoop was out to him. Angered by the information, the remarkable but extra scary lines came out of Mario's Mouth

Mario: You and your pathetic army and coward ruler are going to die.

Suddenly the Koopa was shaking in fear. What the? No koopa that was in Bowser's army quivered in Fear. But then something happened: a green light appeared around the koopa and he removed his armor. A green koopa was revealed under it

Koopa: Thank you!

Mario: Huh?

Koopa: You have lifted my curse. The curse of the army

Mario: What are you talking about? (Note: Mario is sparing this guy because he wants to hear his story)

Koopa: I don't know why, but it seems that a few years ago, Bower's intelligence rose for some reason. He got smarter! But what's stranger is that he stole a book of spells from his retired Magikoopa advisor, Kamek. He placed a curse on all of us koopas just so we would follow orders better.

Mario: But you already followed orders?

Koopa: But we koopas were apparently didn't follow orders "good enough." I myself was completely aware what was going on even though I was under control. I don't know why I was aware but one thing is for sure, I wasn't happy about it.

Mario: How did it wear off?

Koopa: Wait! I was afraid when you said we were all going to die! Does fear cancel out the spell?

Mario: Maybe? You haven't tried to kill me yet, so I'm going to believe you. But if you pull any fast ones, you will be out off this planet before you can eve scream.

Koopa: Got it! By the way, my name is Ken. And about the princess incident, I think that what Bowser is doing is wrong and sick. I'll do anything I can to help you Mario.

Mario: Thanks, I really could need it now. It seems that I would be on my own if it weren't for you.

Ken: I think we can get going. You handled this rather well.

Mario: I think I did too. Now let's save this kingdom!

[Cut to Toad Town's Abandoned Center

The Center of Toad town is completely abandoned. A black cloud of smoke blocks most of the sunlight. Buildings are in ruin and some are even in piles of rubble. The buildings that stand are Bowser's new castle being constructed in the castle, and a few houses with boarded windows.

Red: Hey? Where is Ken? He was supposed to help us clean up this mess!

Blue: Beats me? How should we know?

Yellow: We have a problem then. Cousin Ken made it to the tops in Bower's army

Green: How did that brain box get into Bowser's elite army? He is strong but way to smart to want to be in THAT section of the army.

Suddenly Red saw what he thought was unimaginable! It was ken! He was seen with? No! It couldn't be! Mario?!?!?!?!

Red: Hey! Ken! Is that you?

Ken: Shoot! Someone saw us!

Mario: This is not-a good!

Red: But! But you were one of the most loyal soldiers in the minor army! Oh, HEY GREEN! NOW YOU REMEMBER WHY HE WAS PROMOTED!

Ken: Sorry but Bowser's idea of controlling the Elites and Minor units of the army is not my idea of a good ruler.

Red: You! Green! Yellow! Blue! Get here now! We're gonna show Mario and this traitor the powa of cool!

Slam! Dunk! Hit! Run! Charge! It was like a maniac sports game in this battle! However it didn't last long. The koopa bros tried their super cool final move. But it messed up, and a problem arose! They missed! And hit a wall! To bad for them. However Red got up. AHHGG! Ken and Mario through them under the mess that was made from earlier!

Red: WAKE UP! When we get out of here, they are going to pay…….

That was the last Mario sighting for a while. And that's a good thing to since it wasn't reported. To get to Bowser's castle, they used sneaking to proceed. For example,

Mario: Another group of guards! These guys are everywhere!

Ken: Leave this to me.

Mind if I get through here?

City entrance Guard: Sure thing Koopa, just need to know your name so I can identify you

Ken: I'm Ken I. Koophius. Here is my ID.

Guard: Its genuine, you can pass (at this point, Mario sneaks to the gate when the guard's backs are turned)

Along the way to Bowser's castle, Mario and Ken stopped once in a while and helped some unfortunate enslaved people. However they could not help much because they could be seen. As mentioned previously, they relied on stealth in order to proceed. But then they saw someone, and that meant that they were seen by someone. They were seen a large, almost open field with washed out colored crab grass. There was a 3 story cliff that dropped off to a lake about 300 feet away. It looked like trouble! Luckly, it was one of the Toads, and he ran over to see them with a look that was surprised!

Mario: Shhhh! don't say anything! We are trying to sneak through the deserted towns!

Toad: Are you crazy! That's a koopa there

Ken: I'm helping Mario. And you are not by talking at a regular voice! Whisper!

Toad: Okay! I am James T. by the way. Think I could help? I'm very sneaky and almost got out of here once. Hey wait a minute, how did you get by the security?

Mario: Ken has been distracting the Guards while I sneak by them. He seems to enjoy being a Koopa right now.

Ken: Indeed I am.

Guard: Hey! What's going on!

Mario: Crap! This isn't good!

Battle!

Guard: So, it seems we have a little traitor here! Oh you are going to get it

Ken: Not a chance! Attacks guard with a shell attack

James jumped on guard and threw him down

Guard: You are a strong little guy! But not strong enough! Uses a hammer attack

Guard: Yeah that's right! I was a hammer Bro for five years! You are going to have to shape up!

Mario: Used a hammer on the Guard's head.

Guard: SooooooooDiiiiiiizzzieeeee (misspelled on purpose) wooooooooorrrrrdllllllllspppppiinnnneeeee [Falls of a cliff

Guard: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! ploof

Mario: That's-a so nice!

James: Hey! He is still alive!

Guard: Please! I won't do anymore harm to you! Get me up from here!

Mario, James, and Ken jump climb down cliff

They noticed a light, this time Blue was appearing around the guard. His armor fell off revealing a Hammer Bro with a blue-green shell.

Hammer Bro: Uhhhhggg! What was Bowser thinking! This is NOT my idea of how to get your high ranked officials who disagree with you to agree! Hey, wait?! You are Mario! How did you get unfrozen from the stone? Everyone in the Army was talking about it.

Mario explained what happened.

Hammer Bro: My name is George, but people call me Hamm since I was cool with my hammers.

Hamm and James joined the party.

Mario trusted Ken by after all his help, and knew that Hamm would be fine also. Mario asked Hamm what he thought of going to Bowser's castle

Hamm: Penetrating it will not be easy. It is heavily guarded with several soldiers patrolling it. You have to be invited to get in. I don't know how we can sneak to it.

James: Hey, I was in prison in that castle a long time ago! There are secret passages that lead to it! Nobody knows about them but me!

Mario: Where are they?

James: There seem to be a few. But I accidentally found it while one of the prison guards pulled a joke on me. I was in a bizarre looking dining hall, and was forced to clean the walls. I grabbed a ladder to clean the corners. It seems nobody ever paid attention to those tiny corners in the ceiling, because when cleaning it, I pressed a switch, and before I knew it, I was outside the castle!

Ken: What the? How in the heck did anyone not know about that?!

Hamm: Well, the castle is pretty old. I wouldn't be surprised if some things about it were forgotten over time.

Mario: I've stumbled upon hidden rooms there before. Show us the way James.

James: You lead us off Mario

Mario: Let's-a go!

**Part Three**

When they got to the castle, James showed them a secret entrance behind a rock.

James: Looks like the old warp pipe still works. Come on.

They all jump in and land in a tunnel. After crawling through the tunnel, James pushes a button that turns the wall around. They land in a bizarre looking dining room.

The dining room had an old clock in it, a large table, and a large fireplace. But then Mario spotted something over by the fireplace.

Mario: What the? What's-a that? Gross! It's hideous green blood over there!

Ken: Hope this is not Chris's blood

Mario: Enough cheesy Resident Evil references! Now split up and search for clues.

James: Have you been watching Scooby doo?

Mario: Shut up

While the penetration of Bower's castle started out humorous, it soon turned into a nightmare. It was as if Resident Evil had come to life! Dry bones filled the hall. Oddly enough, a few of them dripped red. Zombies were filled in this hallway. Bowser obviously didn't want anyone to get far. Mario had a plan.

Mario: If we are going to find the princess and Bowser, we will have to be stealthy later on. Maybe we should split up.

The team agreed with the plan, but things went even worse eventually. They split up to search around the dark and gray corridors of the castle. That is when a loud scream was heard from behind a door with the sound of squeaky gears turning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

It was Hamm! He was stuck behind a door!

Hamm: Get me out of here!

Ken walked down the hall and heard an ear shattering scream. He busted the door down only to find the wall closed in. He presumed Hamm to be dead at first.

"Help! Help! I'm alive! Get me out of the room!"

Ken: Hamm? But I thought you were a Hamm sandwich now! How did you get out?

Hamm: The door suddenly opened. I ran out the other way but now the wall is closed and I can't get out. I'm going to starve to death now and become one of those walking dry bones!

Ken: Can you break the wall with your hammer?

Hamm: I dropped it in that room

Ken: Great

MEANWHILE

Mario and James were in a strange situation. Rather than enemies surrounding them, they walked into a room filled with traps! The room had been filled with holes in the floor, had no windows, had a lit fireplace at the end of it, and had a wooden framing as the wall. One step could mean disaster. The traps ranged from swinging pendulums and axes, to grenades, mines, and pit falls. But what was really strange was a thing across the room. They couldn't see the thing but they headed towards it now knowing about the traps.

Mario: Wait! Don't take another step!

James: Huh?

Mario: Look!

James was standing on a trip mine. Then he took a better look around the room and saw TONS of hidden booby traps. He felt sick to his stomach. One step and both Mario and him would be blown to smithereens.

Mario: Stay there, I'll be back

James: Wait! Don't leave me!

Mario jumped across the traps, ran through fields of explosives, dodged the pendulums, and made it to the end. But James was still there.

Mario: Catch-a this!

Mario jumped onto one of the axes on the end and pulled the chain right off! Then swung it across the room and PULLED James off of the mine. Then BAM! It blew up and he whizzed past the axes, the other ground mines, the pitfalls, and the booby traps.

James: They don't call you the Super Mario for nothing

Mario: Don't-a worry, its-a no big deal. Booby traps are-a common thing-a here in the castle. But I've never seen this section of Bowser's castle though.

James: Hey, what is that?

Mario: It's a switch. Want to press it?

James: Uhhhhh, I don't know if it's a good idea.

Mario: Okay, lets-a press-a it together.

They pressed and……….the Wall moved! Inward that is.

Mario: It's a secret passage! Lets-a go!

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE

Hamm: Hey! A red button! It's…It's a secret passage!

While in the secret passage, Hamm meets up with James and Mario

Hamm: Mario! James! You're here too?

Mario and James: Hamm? You're here too! What are you doing here?

Hamm: I was locked in a room and saw a red button that opened a secret passage. Wait? How are you in this tunnel?

Mario: While we were looking around for some sort of clue, we stumbled into a booby trapped room. We got through and pulled a lever that took us through this tunnel.

James: Looks like perfect timing, we would have been stuck if you didn't push that button and you would be stuck if we didn't pull the lever.

Hamm: Hey, didn't think of that. Let's get back. Oh! And I found this

Mario: What is it?

Hamm: It's an invitation draft. It was in the Room that I was in before I pressed the button. It seems Bowser is getting married at 4:50 PM MK-time on July 5, 2005.

Mario: Wait, I thought I heard church bells a while ago

James: Today must be July 5! Get Ken and we will have to follow the church bells

Hamm: I guess that also explains why there aren't many guards in this hall. They just filled the room with Zombies and Dry Bones to keep intruders out since everyone would be at the wedding. Sounds logical, wouldn't you say?

Mario: Peach Marrying Bowser? Of course every Koopa will be there!

[LATER, after Ken rejoined the party

Mario: I heard them around here. Wait! I hear shouting also! And bells too.

After following the crowd and bells, they see a large corridor leading to what appears to be a church door.

Mario: Phew! They haven't married yet. Okay, listen up everyone, we can not blow this. If they get married, the two Kingdoms will be united and all War Crime charges on Bowser will be dropped! We can't let this happen. Come on! We can do this. Lets-a Go!

Ken: How are we supposed to get in?

Mario: Looks like we are going to have to bust in.

Hamm: Are you crazy?!

Mario: No, it's the only way. Look back there, if we are spotted by those armed guards, it will be blown. It's the only way. We can do this if we try. There is no turning back. It is either bust or succeed.

They hid in the shadows and waited for the Bride to walk down. After the wedding Vows were made, they BUSTED into a cathedral that is painted blue with stain glass windows with random geometric shapes. Reversed stars hang on the ceiling.

Mario: Stop this! I can NOT let this happen anymore!

Bowser: WHAT!?!??!?!?!??!?! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE!

Everyone was in shock! The only prisoner to ever escape Bowser's castle alone, one of the highest ranked Hammer Bros in the army, and loyalist soldier ever were all there to assist….Mario? Okay, how the heck could this be? And of all the people to assist, it was Mario! Soon Bowser's shock turned to rage and he let out a loud "KILL THEM!" order!

But it was unsuccessful! The lowlier troops failed to defeat the party. Bowser was furious and shouted "COWARDS!" to all the retreated troops. He called in a second wave, this time a large group of Hammer Bros. But ten hammer bros was equal to one George "Hamm" the elite Hammer bro. And with the others on his side, even the Bros. Squad failed.

Bowser: Humph! So those are weaklings? I'll do this myself!

Peach: Do it please! Finish these….Peasant things!

Mario: Princess?

Peach: Who the heck are you?

Mario: Its-a me! I've known you for over forty years! What is wrong with you!

Bowser: The princess isn't listening to you anytime soon Mario, she only likes me and only me now! And you will not stop me!

Then Bowser burned the party members with his flame breath. Mario jumped out of the way but the others weren't so fortunate!

Mario: NO! Oh! Good, they are alive! But you will pay for that!

Suddenly Bowser put his arms in the air, and it made a large charging noise. And then BAM! A black beam, darker than the night sky blasted Mario! It was sucking the life out of him

Bowser: I should have killed you a while ago, but now I am going to do it slowly!

Mario: Hmmmph!!! Uhhhhhggggg….AAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Bowser: No mercy this time Mario!

Peach: Wait! That's cruel! You shouldn't do that!

Bowser: This guy has ruined my plans one after one. You will be happy we don't have to deal with him later.

Peach: But if this is how you treat your enemies, you don't deserve to be a King!

Suddenly, a pink light shined around the princess. Pictures of Mario and her filled her mind, and she remembered!

Peach: I am….Princess Peach Toadstool.

**Part Four**

Bowser was confused all of a sudden.

Peach: I may have been in your control deeply but I was aware of what was going on this whole time!

Bowser: No! How could the spell fail!

She distracted Bowser, allowing Mario to escape. Bowser was in a raging fit there. But then he noticed Mario was gone. Peach was gone too! Where did everybody go?

Bowser: I'll get them!

He pressed a remote that locked down the castle

OUTSIDE THE CHURCH HALL

Mario: I feel so weak…

Ken: It burns!

James: Its 2nd degree!

Hamm: So hot! I'm never going near a fire again.

Peach: We will be fine eventually. But I have to be escorted to safety first. Then we can

But she was interrupted by a loud crash

Peach: No! The castle has been locked down

Bowser: You bet it has!

Mario: You followed us!

Bowser: What do you expect?!!! You intruded the castle and ruined the wedding! Now you will pay!

Bowser then muttered some weird stuff and grew to tremendous size! Everyone ran for their life. But he was too big. He ran toward Mario, and put his foot up and said, "It is time to die!"

Bowser started to chase them down into a hallway that looked like a dungeon filled with twists and turns. At his super size, he knocked down walls trying to reach them. The ceiling rose to over 400 feet, and Bowser was barely touching it. Just when the part made it to the ionic column exit, Bowser caused a tremor so huge, that it knocked everyone over. He mutters the phrase "It is your time to die."

But then something miraculous happened. It was….the stars of Power! Everything went into slow motion except Mario and the stars and the room darkened. Then! They absorbed into Mario and everything went sky bright! Mario rose, and a tremendous power came from Mario into Bowser. It was shocking! And Bowser grew Smaller and smaller! Bowser first imploded, than grew and blew up in a spectacular, loud, and electrical cracking sounding explosion! Bowser was defeated once and for all. Or was he?

Mario: Wow! What in the world was that?

James: Hey! I remembered an story when witnessing that! It's a continuation to an old legend where 7 stars of power assist a hero in his quest. They didn't assist much but when they did, it was more than a big help. Apparently, it is also based on some sort of prophecy about how a kingdom will fall and rise again.

Ken: I've heard that story too! I never thought about it here

Peach: Mario, thank you!

Suddenly, the hall filled with Guards and Army Troopas. The all thought that they were doomed! Bowser was gone but he could be replaced….this wasn't good. Several soldiers started shouting out in astonishment to what had just happened. A general then whistled out a few signals to align the soldiers to their positions.

General: I've been waiting a long time for this! Get in positions men.

Mario: This isn't over, get ready everyone.

In a bizarre change of action, the Crowd Cheered! And their positions from an overhead view spelt out a message.

What? How could this be!

Random Solider: By defeating the last of the Koopa family, that curse is finally gone!

Mario and his party Members: What?

A high ranked official: Years ago, Bowser's Father, Morton Koopa had his best assistant, Kamek, put a curse on everyone within an 800 mile radius. It caused anyone in the army to be a slave, practically a zombie. That's why every soldier that you, Mario, encountered just walked around. Not an ounce of intelligence. But it's over now! Bowser was the only true descendant of the Kupa family. Now, it's gone. The curse is broken. Look around you

Suddenly, light was pouring into the dark kingdom of the Koopa. It got brighter, and brighter. Then the sun came up and trees that were dead for years sprung back to life!

High Ranked Official: Its now truly over. The kingdom can be run by me and other High officials. Even though I had that curse in me, I had dreams of a democracy in this world. Maybe now it can be possible. Your Kingdom is a mess right now isn't it?

Peach: Completely! People are dead and cities are horribly destroyed! I saw it myself.

High Ranked Official: If our two kingdoms work together, the mess will never be a mess again.

Mario: Wait! Luigi! I forgot about Luigi in all this madness

High Ranked Official: he was dragged out of your house during the mission that occurred when the Main Castle in the Mushroom Kingdom was destroyed. He is being held prisoner. He is likely to have been set free by now.

Mario: Phew! Thank the stars!

Peach: No, thank you Mario. You have once again saved me from disaster.

Mario: No, thank the stars. They saved me.

Ken: It's true! The 7 stars of Power awakened him! Oh and you better thank us! We all helped Mario

Peach: I was getting around to that. We have to do something special for all of you.

High Ranked Official: Throw a party and bake a cake!

Everyone laughed, including Mario and the official himself.

Mario: Well, it's-a good that it's all over. Lets-a go home everyone.

General: Oh wait, I almost forgot. Look above you Mario from that ladder.

Mario looked above and when he saw what the soldiers spelt out, a big smile came upon his face. The soldiers spelt out "Thank you Mario, the Princess is in this castle."

It was a reliving moment. Everything would be normal again for the first time in over 80 years. Morton and his son Bowser may have been the worst kings in the history of the Koopa family but it was fine now. The mushroom Kingdom and Koopa kingdom could be friendly with each other again!

Or could they?

After everyone cleaned the castle up and left, koopas heard voices of rage coming from below the ground.

It was Bowser, and he had been sent into an eternal torture.

Bowser: He has sent me into pain and ridicule! This is even worse torture than what I placed upon my enemy! I will escape and vengeance will be mine!

**THE END?**

**2005, 2006 by WillBillXP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mushroom Kingdom Menace II: Bowser's Revival  
**

**Part 5**

Not very long ago, Bowser was killed in an epic battle with Mario. His reign ended and it

was discovered that his children did not share the royal bloodline, for his deceased wife was not of nobility. The Koopa Kingdom united with Mushroom Kingdom and had become their greatest allies. After years of fighting, everything was at peace…..or so everyone thought.

Somewhere, in a distant realm, the spirit of Bowser lurks, plotting revenge against the one who destroyed his body. "And they will never suspect!" exclaimed Bowser's ghost with excitement. "I must escape this world, and destroy the one who destroyed me!" He slowly built up strange power so he could escape from his eternal torture. Bowser plotted, and within the two years between his death, he broke through the gates and re-entered the world of light.

It was a lovely evening when the tragedy at the Mario house broke out. It was Mario's birthday, and his friends who helped him overthrow Bowser those two years ago were coming to the party early. Mario and Luigi were both getting everything ready.

"Mario, we are out decorating ribbon! We can't write Happy Birthday!" Luigi said with a strong worry.

"Don't worry," Mario started, "we can do without it, just make patterns."

"Mario, you are the best. You even helped me get over the shock from two years ago when Bowser captured me and-"

But he was cut off when the lights went out.

"What in the world?" asked Mario.

Luigi, puzzled, decided to descend to the basement to check the circuit box. He ran back upstairs screaming his head off.

"LUIGI! What is it?" asked Mario with some shock."

"G-g-g-ghost. Ghost of!"

Then the grey and black, yet bright ghost swept from the basement and revealed its face.

"No! It can't be!" Exclaimed Mario with some fear.

"You killed me! And I will kill you! You and your stupid brother are going to die!"

The ghost was Bowser, as he had somehow escaped from his eternal torture. His eyes glared red, his face was distorted, and a strange purple outline surrounded him. He then entered Luigi's body, and possessed him. Luigi's eyes turned blood-red, and his voice deepened. "Your death will be near Mario! And everyone will think it was your brother who killed you!"

Mario punched the possessed Luigi and dashed for the door. The possessed Luigi grasped a butcher knife in his hand from the kitchen. Just as Mario opened the door, he found his friends and a group of early birds waiting at the door. They all yelled "Happy Birthday!" One person then told that someone thought it would be funny to scare Mario and Luigi by pulling a circuit and then screaming happy birthday when they step outside. The person who was claimed to suggest and execute the prank denied doing it and said he had no recollection of that, and that something had grabbed him and he woke up in the front part of the house.

Mario's reply was "Happy birthday indeed, RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Ken, one of Mario's friends was confused and thought "what in the world has gotten into Mario?" But before he could begin to talk about it to everyone, the possessed Luigi ran through the door and sliced Ken's head open. Everyone screamed and ran away from the house as fast as they could.

Mario had reached Downtown Toadtown and was at the fountain when Luigi jumped upon him. Mario tried to plead with who was really Bowser and spare his life. Bowser laughed and sliced through Mario's neck. It almost took his head right off. A huge crowd watched in astonishment, disbelief, and sorrow. The possessed Luigi then screamed, "He took my dignity away from me for all these years! And now he will take no more from me!" and then laughed hysterically. Hamm and James, Mario's other two friends who had previously helped him defeat Bowser ran up trying to seize Luigi. However he jumped when they charged, and a terrible fate literally dropped onto their heads like a rock. The possessed Luigi cut their heads up and pulled their brains out. He then shouted "Does anyone else want to challenge me?!!!"

Bowser then left Luigi's body. The real Luigi appeared to have no recollection of what had just happened. He started to speak,

"Wow, I just had the craziest dream I ever-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He looked at his red hands and the half beheaded Mario. Luigi screamed louder. Heavily armed Policemen, a swat team, and even a few castle guards surrounded Luigi and told him to put his hands up and drop the butcher knife. Luigi having no idea what was going on just went along. They arrested him and brought him immediately to a high security cell. His trial would be held within 24 hours, and with all the witnesses and "confession at the scene of the crime" there would be no doubt that Luigi would be executed.

**Part 6**

Luigi had been arrested, and was thrown into gloomy holding cell with security equivalent to a high security prison. His trial was about to begin shortly. He tried to get a lawyer but no defense attorney, even the ones provided by the government, refused to take Luigi as a client. Only 5 days after Mario was horribly killed, the trial began.

Luigi was marched down into the Mushroom Courthouse. It was a 2 story, classical styled building with Ionic Columns in the front. Its appearance was almost glaring angrily at Luigi like everyone else watching him. Then he entered a massive building that seemed to have a misty atmosphere within it. All types of intelligent species from the Mushroom Kingdom, and even former Koopa Kingdom citizens, were watching Luigi angrily. He walked down a red carpet to the dark colored defendant's stand. And then the Judge came in.

"Luigi Mario, you have been accused of 4 homicides. How do you plead?" The judge asked with a serious look on his face.

Of course, Luigi's reply was not guilty.

The Prosecutor however ended up calling in every witness that could possibly be imagined to take the stand. Comments ranged to "He cut out their hearts brutally!" to "He slit Mario's throat in front of my eyes and others!"

Luigi could not give a defense that convinced anyone. He claimed he had lost his memory. All he remembered was being knocked unconscious after helping putting up some decorations from Mario's Birthday. It was a lousy testimony and was all that could be said. Nobody believed him.

When the Jury came to make the verdict, every single person in the courtroom stoop up and shouted "GUILTY" in unison. The Judge then sentenced Luigi to death by the Guillotine.

However Luigi knew this would happen. He was placed temporarily in a cold, damp, and dark gray chamber in solitary confinement. He knew that he would sentence to death for something knew he didn't do. He had to escape and find the one who had framed him, for that was his plan. There wasn't any bathroom in his cell so asked the guards if he could use it.

"Guards, I need to go BAD!"

"Just go in there!"

"I like my privacy"

"You are going to die anyways"

"Ummmm….make it my last request!"

"Oh fine Luigi."

So he was taken to a restroom in the prison. But the first chance he got, he jumped into the vent. Luigi then thought to himself.

"This is madness! Whoever was cold enough to kill my brother is truly a Menace to all of the Mushroom Kingdom! I will find out who did this!"

He crawled through the dusty vent, but he wasn't very quiet. On more than one occasion, guards heard something in the vent. Oddly enough, they weren't checking it. Except for one occasion where a Guard shot into the ventilation above him (and missed Luigi by 2 inches)

"Why doesn't anyone realize what is going on! There is someone in the vent!"

Then another jail guard walked up to him and

Nobody paid any attention! Luigi thought he was sneaking out without detection, so when he got to the right place, he jumped out the vent.

"Hello Luigi," said a guard, who was standing in front of about of 20 other guards. They

had been waiting for him to ambush him!

"YAHHHHHHH!!" screamed Luigi, and he ran as fast as he could outside the jail cell.

Then one of the guards shouted, "wait Luigi! This isn't what you think is going on!"

Luigi started to sprint faster than he ever sprinted from the guards. They all chased after him with their own speed as well. They ran down 3 corridors. The first one was filled with jail cells on all sides of the wall, the second was very long and narrow with only about 4 or 5 lights that weren't even bright, and the 3rd corridor felt less claustrophobic. It was the hallway to the new addition on the building, so it looked much more finished with its whitewashed walls and fluorescent lights. However it was also much less narrow than the older part of the building. The guards tried to take advantage of this by cutting Luigi off there but he jumped over the surprise attackers and flew out the building through the nearest door.

However the moment Luigi ran outside the Jail building, he was greeted by a person he did not expect. And then he remembered what he saw on that terrible night before he became "unconscious." He immediately recalled everything that happened.

"Hello Luigi," said a ghostly figure.

**Part 7**

It was the ghost of Bowser, and he looked even scarier than ever. His ghost was dark gray with purplish glow, and his eyes were blood red. The spikes on his back waved back and forth like gasoline, and his teeth were as black as the night sky.

At first, Luigi ran all the way down the street. But the ghost chased him for the entire half mile that was run.

Luigi remembered seeing the same ghastly figure only 6 nights before and demanded answers to what happened. His voice however was terribly shaky, and worry was clearly in Luigi's eyes.

Bowser's reply was "So you want answers? Well I will give them all to you!"

He then started to talk about what occurred.

"Mario is dead because of me! But most of all thanks to you! And not only that but he is going to help me be revived! And the curse will return and both kingdoms will be under my control.

I possessed you Luigi, and the moment I possessed you, I took a knife and tried to stab Mario in his head. But he squirmed away, and I had to deal with those two traitors and that stupid Toad that helped Mario put me in my current state.

But I need his spirit to revive myself! And when I will both send the two of you into the vacuum of the Underworld! But for that to work, you need to die too, so I must take you back to your jail. I would just stab you while you were possessed but that would send me right back to the underworld!"

Luigi ran right by Bowser and ran all the way back to the jail building without thinking. Bowser was following him at full speed, but right when Luigi realized what direction he was running in, bright headlights coming from the Mushroom Kingdom Detention Center filled the dark night. Bowser quickly fled away.

The guard that had said 'Hello Luigi' earlier ran up to Luigi and told him, "I told you! This isn't what you think it is! You are free Luigi!"

"Free?!" exclaimed Luigi with some baffled tone in his voice.

"Yes, you are free Luigi, but thanks to me," said a voice even more familiar.

"Mario?!" shouted Luigi.

"Yes, it is."

A ghostly figure of Mario walked out from the crowd. Unlike Bowser, Mario resembled more of a translucent version of him, and had a yellow outline around him.

Luigi then asked "What in the world? How did this come to be! Oh I am so confused about everything!"

"Did Bowser tell you that he possessed you and killed me?" Mario asked.

"Yep," replied Luigi.

"Well here is what he is planning to do."

[Everything that Mario is describing is happening on screen at the same time

"Okay Luigi, after he possessed you and killed me, he took my spirit, which I am in now, and trapped it into some sort of laboratory. I was placed next to a strange machine. Bowser then explained to me that I still contained the power of the stars, and it would require an extraction process from me to take it away. The machine was designed to extract any type of strange power or energy from any type of material.

He then went on to tell me that the star power would be used to revive himself. Their magic is powerful enough to perform such an act. It will create a new body for the harnesser that is even greater than their previous. It can even give them new abilities too!

However I escaped right when opened the lid on the container I was imprisoned in. He had not anticipated it and I caught him off guard. I fled and knew that you were going to be executed very soon. So I came here to the Mushroom Kingdom Detention Center to tell the guards. Everyone here knows you are innocent and you have been pardoned by the princess. But it seems you tried to escape before you were given a chance to be told.

So does that explain everything Luigi?"

Luigi fainted after hearing everything.

**Part 8**

Luigi woke up about and hour later or so. He had finally understood everything that had happened. Many people had surrounded him. But they weren't there to call everyone crazy, there were there to apologize. Unfortunately, the crowd drew attention. And the more attention they drew, the more it spread. And it spread until a Magickoopa on Broom had found out what was going on…

Only half an hour later, a Doom Ship swept over the Mushroom City and traveled into Toad Town. People were confused, as any remaining Doom Ship remaining from the Bug Splatter War (as the incident from the event of the previous year) was supposed to be grounded. However this Doom Ship had a vacuum on it, and outside the Mushroom Detention Center, it sucked up Both Luigi and Mario's ghost.

As they were being sucked up, they tried to grasp the sides and climb down, but it was too powerful. However they did manage to rip the side of it when they were more than halfway up the tube. They grabbed onto the ripped cloth of the vacuum, and kept pulling it. Luigi was solid and able to push himself up through part of the giant hole. Mario however continued upward.

Luigi went flying, but thankfully landed on the deck because of the tremendous force that caused him to fly. He noticed that that the Doom Ship was longer than the usual, and was a red Orange Color for this particular model. It was lighted by Dim lights, and filled with gaps, holes, and stairways that led to 20 foot high platforms. It was a night shift so not too many people were on it. But what was strange that there even people working for Bowser's ghost! Luigi was all alone, and had confusion in his head greater than puzzle with pieces that don't seem to fit.

"What in the world could these guards be doing here?" Luigi asked. But then he realized he thought out loud.

"Hey look! Its that coward Luigi! Let's get him!" a guard yelled.

"WAAAAAA," shouted Luigi.

He tried fighting but he miss-jumped, fell through the floor, and finally punched with his fist open.

"Wow, it is true, you really are a freaking coward," said one guard, and then they all started laughing.

But Luigi got ticked off at that. He then snapped hard. His face turned red and he beat the oblivion out of the guards.

"Luigi! Wait!" shouted one guard before he was about to punch his lights out completely.

"Goodness! What am I doing?" Luigi said with embarrassed tone, "I never thought I had that in me."

"No, that isn't important," and then the guard that said that had electrical beams run over him. "Listen, Bowser found his old advisor Kamek, and he is going to help Bowser revive himself. They are together redoing the old curse of the army, and have [cough place it back. Look below you!"

Luigi took at a look off the side of the doom ship, and looked below to areas where the Koopa Kingdom was. He saw that the blackness that plagued it once a long time ago was beginning to return in certain areas. The castle had turned completely black and all plants growing in that area had died. The moat had turned back into lava, and it was happening slowly within the old kingdom. But it didn't stop there.

"Luigi, Bowser plans to combine powers with Kamek when he is revived. He will take over the entire Mushroom World at this rate. The curse is wearing off because I am just a big coward myself. I'll be fine. Go on, you don't need me. The fate of the two kingdoms is up to you."

Luigi didn't like hearing those words, but at the same time, he felt glamorous that he might get some attention from people for once. He knew that it was up to him. He didn't want to do what he had to do but carried on anyways.

He crept over the platforms, jumped over the holes, and snuck by the guards when he had to. It was a game of Metal Gear Solid, only real. He had to be very careful, if the guards detected him, he would be swarmed. Most of the guards were brave and would fight to the death. However there are alternatives to breaking the curse.

Though he did get detected once, this was all that was needed for an alarm.

"It is Luigi! Well look who decided to show up finally."

"Get him"

"Smash Him"

"Let's go everyone."

Luigi had to fight but was overwhelmed. Then a friendly face from earlier showed up. It was the guard that the curse wore off from earlier.

"Need Backup? No problem!"

And the friendly soldier shell spun the koopas like a bowling pin.

"My name is Mike, and I was the champ in the Koopa Bowling Tournament. But now that Bowser is trying to return, Kamek has cursed us all. I will help you get to the bridge."

It was a brief partner uniting but not as great as it was with Mario's friends. However Luigi was comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone.

They traveled through more of the doom ship, and avoiding its death traps until they reached the bridge. Similarly to how Ken helped Mario sneak through the cities last year by distracting the guards, Mike helped Luigi in the same way. They then reached the bridge.

"I can't get in here myself, I am not granted access to the bridge area. You will have to sneak in yourself through that ventilation shaft," explained Mike.

"I don't know, I have had enough sneaking around in vents for a while," replied Luigi.

"Oh I want to help you, I really do. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Luigi said no, and then Mike revealed who he really was, "My name in Michel M. Koophius; the brother of Ken."

**Part 9**

Luigi was stunned for about a moment, realizing who this person was. The Koopa then continued on,

"When I found out what had happened to Ken, I was shocked. I knew it couldn't have been you though Luigi. However as soon as I walked into the cursed area where my house is, I came under Bowser's control. I knew what I had to do but I couldn't resist the powerful curse. Do you realize why I must get into the bridge with you?"

Luigi was just cowardly hesitant at first, but then took a good look under the dim light. Mike had green skin like his brother, a color rare for koopas. He knew that he had to have been Ken's brother.

"So, I now know that it is true," said Luigi with hand on his chin.

Mike then replied, "Heh, it is almost as if we were meant to be partners. We are green and both a couple of cowards."

Luigi thought to himself, "I guess two negatives make a positive. I felt braver when working with him."

Mike felt the same way.

Luigi then went on, "We really should try teaming up to take Bowser down."

Mike's reply was, "We need to, and we are both in the same situation here! So what is your plan?"

"Okay Mike, I have an idea," and then Luigi whispered it to Mike.

"Oh I love it!"

So Luigi then snuck through ANOTHER vent feeling uneasy from what happened last time. He then heard two koopas in captains uniforms speaking from outside the vent.

"Hey, you know there is more to this job than steering!"

The other one then said, "well you know I am new at this."

"You have to keep the ship up and stabilized. Those stabilizers there are mechanical and need someone to reset them ever hour. Without them, this ship would fall within an hour and a half!"

Luigi jumped into the bridge and beat up the captain and his trainee by surprise.

"Were you expecting me?" said Luigi with sarcastic questioning.

He then looked on the control deck for the button that opened the door. He let Mike into the bridge area.

"Well that takes care of phase one, why didn't you think of this before!"

"Well, ummm…I was….afraid…you would stab me in the back or something….hehe."

"Luigi, you know the curse is cancelled out by fear. You would think Bowser and Kamek would have fixed that glitch? Anyways, we need to get to the laboratory area. That is undeniably where Mario's soul is being held.

The lab was located right after the bridge control area. The lab seemed a little clichéd with glass tubes, flasks containing liquids of all colors that smelt like rotten eggs and tasted poisonously bitter. However there was a large mechanism in the center of the room. The machine was very spooky looking with blue glowing from everywhere. On the left half of it was the control board with dozens of switches and small buttons around 1 or half an inch diameter. On the right half was a horrifyingly creepy glass tube that stood about 2 feet high and was connected by wires at the top of it. A bluish-greenish glow came from it as if the tube contained some plasma-like substance. In the very center of this tube, there stood a familiar figure crying out for help.

Luigi peered in through a standard-sized, steel door. He saw the machine containing the faint figure of his brother standing in the center of the dark room. He took a deep breath and gasped at what he saw. However Luigi then saw a shadow and another odd glow walk toward him. He recognized the glowing figure at Bowser, but the shadowy figure wasn't visible. It then began to spoke. The voice was raspy and old but had a nerdy tone to it. And it also sounded like an odd synthesizer speaking at the same time.

"You didn't think I would retire forever? You didn't really think that of all the people, I would just waste my days and grow really old? I'm in my late 80s now, and my time is drawing near. I needed to help the one I served all those years ago again. After all, I would know more about Bowser, you, and your brother as children than anyone else Luigi."

Luigi kind of recognized the voice as someone he hadn't seen for years. With curiosity and some anger, he flung the door open all the way. Light rushed into the laboratory, and standing off center to the right of the machine was none other than the only Kamek.

He was wearing an outfit not unlike his classic blue Magikoopa outfit. However it was off-white rather than blue.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Kamek asked with a sarcastic tone. "You see, when I heard that Bowser died, I was ever so devastated. Not only was he responsible for reviving the curse a long time ago when you and Mario unintentionally broke it by

Defeating me, but I cared on him until the time I retired 20 years ago. You and your brother almost ruined me 25 years ago when you nearly killed me and nearly ruined the curse. Had I not taught him my ways of magic everyone would have betrayed him."

Luigi wanted to back away after hearing that, but at the same time he wanted to save his brother.

"All I want is my brother," Luigi said in a quiet voice.

"Heh, he is essential to reviving me," said Bowser, "I wouldn't give him up if it were the last thing I did."

Bowser then pointed to the odd machine, "You see, I need that star power that Mario absorbed in order to revive myself. It seems that the 7 stars' power absorbed into Mario when they caused me to implode. If I can reverse the power they gave off, I can revive myself and destroy my nemesis twice!"

The ghostly Mario knew what Bowser was truly doing now. He started to bang on the glass, even though it was electrically sealed.

"You can't escape Mario; this glass is ghost-proof. Soon your Star Power will belong to me, and you will be no more!"

**Part 10**

"Hey Bowser, need a hand?" asked a voice from outside the door.

"Oh! Mike how are you doing! Thank you for coming" replied Bowser

Luigi was shocked; he could have sworn the curse wasn't affecting Mike. But Mike walked over to the machine and pulled the plug. Mario then sprung out the top of the capsule, and floating swiftly to the ground. The star power in his soul lit up the room. Everyone simultaneously shouted "WHAT!?"

"Now is your chance Luigi!" and Luigi jumped Kamek and took his wand. Then he pinned Kamek to the ground

"No! I thought we fixed that bug in the curse! How….how could it have failed?!" Kamek said with Luigi standing on him.

"Do you think I would let you two consume me after what your tyrannical ruler did to my brother?! You will both pay!" But suddenly Bowser possessed Mike when he least expected it. But Mike was strong and could partially resist it. As a result, a strange internal battle raged on.

"You can't fight for anything mike!" Shouted the Bowser side.

"What are you going to do? Kidnap the princess you stupid copycat?" Mike said with a sarcastic reply.

Mike then hit himself twice, once for each side. Kamek meanwhile tried to get up and snatched the wand away from Luigi.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario shouted. And he jumped inside of Kamek as well.

"Oh my! More possessed confusion!" Luigi said with a worried and confused tone of voice.

Kamek was also strong and able to partially resist what Mario did.

"Ha! You can't keep this body forever you dead good-for-nothing!"

"You kidnapped me years ago and got beaten by a baby and a Yoshi!" and then Mario had Kamek hit himself.

"Bah! You did nothing, and you are still a pathetic cry-baby!" and Kamek struck back.

"Shut up and help me out Kamek!" said Mike, who was really Bowser.

"Yes sir," said Kamek. And they both punched each other out. A very awkward brawl ensued among all 4 of the participants, and in reality, there were technically 2.

Luigi couldn't take it anymore. He was more confused than a tired slump at a computer. He shouted out, "This madness must end! Must it continue!? You are all fighting amongst yourselves!" And still confused, he unwittingly plugged the machine back in. But without a host in the capsule, the machine became disoriented and began to malfunction. It sent two beams of electricity out from the capsule's wired section, and it struck Mike and Kamek. Yellow light formed around them, and then it traveled through the electrical waves at the speed of light and overloaded the machine. It continued to malfunction and then sucked up Mario and Bowser who were possessing Kamek and Mike as well.

They twisted up, and the star power became separated. The 7 stars reformed above the capsule. The two souls that were mashed together practically now, floated to the top of the capsule and flung out into the air. The stars revived both Bowser and Mario simultaneously.

"I'm back!" Bowser and Mario exclaimed at the same time. But then they realized something strange. They looked down, only to find that while the two bodies were reincarnated, the souls in each of them were wrong.

"You are not telling me that you are Bowser and Bowser is you!" Luigi said with his hand on his eyes.

Kamek said the same thing as well. And they just started crying because it was so pathetic.

It wasn't long until Bowser and Mario, who were swapped in bodies began to fight again.

"You are tough as me," said Mario. "Heh, no wonder you keep losing, you are slow as heck!"

Bowser then said, "Ha! How pathetic you are in my body! But how are you supposed to handle yourself! You run way too fast and slip around in these shoes way too much!"

But after a few claw swipes and head bonks, Bowser, who was in Mario's body, went for the tail.

"Ha! Revenge is sweet!"

But Kamek regained sanity all of a sudden and volunteered to help. Unfortunately, his idea wasn't about to go right.

"I'll help Lord Bowser!" And Kamek grabbed his wand and switched the bodies' souls around. Unfortunately, at the same time he did this, Bowser's Body was about to go flying.

Bowser flew into the wall, and was now back to his regular self. "Could you have picked a worse time to switch?"

"Oh well, better late then never," spoke Kamek, "now let's get both of them! Combine your powers with me!"

And Kamek and Bowser combined their powers to form a giant ball of black magical energy. It formed a glossy-black and grey ball that was about to come toward Mario and Luigi. But the 7 stars still had their power. They shielded the Mario Brothers and gave their Power back to the Mario Bros again.

"Bah! I'm not going to let this event happen again!" exclaimed Bowser. He then tried to combine his Powers again. And the Mario Bros countered again. but instead of pushing back and imploding Bowser and Kamek again, the black ball and white light of energy combined, and flew toward the control panel in the next room. It destroyed the control room and the ship began to lose altitude. The Doomship started to lose its power, and caught fire. The ceiling caved in on Kamek and Bowser. The Mario Bros and Mike managed to get off the draw bridge but when they exited, they found the ship in vertical freefall. Even worse, the Stars' power had temporarily faded and would need to recharge by resting.

"Now what!? We are going to DIE!" Luigi screamed frightfully.

Mike hastily replied, "There are escape pods at the bottom of the ship. We can get out there!"

They rushed through the floors of the Doom Ship. The altitude began to decrease more and more. They flew down stairs, skipped steps, jumped down an elevator shaft, and swung across a huge gap on a chandelier.

But by the time they reached the basement where the escape pods were, they all found them to have been launched already. They were too late.

"Damn! We are too late!" Shouted Mike, "well, we are going to die. Do you have any cigarettes?"

"Neither of us smoke," said Mario.

Suddenly the ship's bridge area exploded, but not in a typical way. Instead, it lit up the ship in purple and yellow light, and warped the ship, and anyone else on it, into a portal.

Mario: Well everything certainly is back to normal!

Luigi: Yeah, normal is right. Now we have more madness to deal with!

Mike: This isn't over yet guys! We have just beGUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!

And they all were sucked into the warp hole.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Menace 3: A Paradoxal Mess**

**Written By WillBillXP (Vista-YoshiXP)**

**Additional writing by SSBB**

Part 11

Bowser was dead, and he should have stayed dead. However, with the help of an assistant named Kamek, he managed to revive himself. The starpower that Mario had possessed was required, and so Bowser had murdered his arch-nemesis and drained the 7 stars out of him. It seemed perfect; a curse that ensured his army was to obey him and him only was being cast again, and Bowser was about to get his body back. Things went wrong when Luigi showed up and infiltrated the doom ship where the revival was to be taken place; and with the help of a koopa traitor named Mike, Mario was also able to be revived and Bowser's plan was nearly foiled. Unfortunately, Bowser and Mario fought with black and white power. It opened a vortex and sucked everyone present into it like a vacuum cleaner. The troubles were not over, they were about to begin, and not just begin literally, they were to begin at the beginning of the problems.

[The scene opens up from Mario's perspective. At first his eyes are shut and all that is seen is black. A faint but familiar voice is heard and calls out "Mario…..Mario….Wake up Mario!" He opens his eyes and sees a blurred image of Luigi and Mike the koopa

Mario sighing: What….what in the world happened? Weren't we all sucked into a vortex a few moments ago?

Luigi: Yes, and look around! Everything looks…different but also similar at the same time.

Mike: I'm not geography expert but his eyes widen this is definitely the forest that we flew over. I used to hike here all the time with my brother. Oddly enough a lot of the trees like….younger.

[Mario takes a look at them and notices while the trees resemble Mushroom Kingdom trees, there are some subtle differences that make the trees look a little more realistic

Mario: And there aren't any expressions on them! They kind of look the same as before but don't at the same time. I feel like I am in a half and half world! It is as if the Mushroom Kingdom got mixed with one of those RPGs that I play in my spare time!

Luigi: Questioning and speculating won't get us anywhere. Mike, do you know if there is any populated area close to these woods?

Mike: Oh sure, there is a large town at the edge of a path.

Mario: Hmmmm…but we are on no path. Finding it may not be easy.

Mike: Don't sweat it, I spent so much time with Ken exploring this forest that it was like a backyard adventure. The path is right down there.

Mario, Luigi, and Mike all walked down a few feet. Mike mentioned on how the layout of the trees was the same but that the trees looked oddly smaller and younger again and again. Shock though, bestowed upon Mike when they reached the area where the path was supposed to be.

Luigi: Gah! There isn't any path here! We are lost! This isn't any woods you know about Mike!

Mario: Are you sure you know where you are going

Mike: But….but there should be a path here! It is a mile long path that goes through the wood's shorter area! I mean this has to be the area, I recognize a few sights like that rock over there….wait, that boulder! Me and Ken took pieces of it out as a souvenir 10 years ago, but the boulder looks completely in tact!

Mario: What? What in the name of the stars could this mean?! I'm confused!

Mike: Hmmmm, young trees, a boulder that is still in tact, no path. I have a huge hunch. There is only one thing I can think of: That vortex _sent us back in time._

Mario: Whaaa!!!! I don't believe it! How…how far!

Mike: I don't have a clue. I have no idea how old any of those trees were or how thick the forest would be now. But I can say we must have gone back at least a century, most of the trees now are very young.

Luigi: A hundred years lost in the past woods! This is unheard of!

Mike: We aren't lost; the whole layout of the trees and landmarks like boulders are the same. Come on and go!

Luigi: I have a really bad feeling about this!

Most of the way through the mysterious forest to the town was quiet. Mike knew where he was going and they all got through the forest without too much trouble. It wasn't until they reached the edge of the woods until trouble began to brew. It started with a strange old man with a bald head and white eyebrows and black eyes, walking around in circles and pacing back and fourth.

Mario: Excuse me sir? Could I ask you something?

Old Man: Ha ha, me? Thou want to ask ME?! HA HA! HA! Shouting with insanity THY END COMETH NEAR MY FRIENDS! THE GODS HAVE DAMNED US WITH THESE PROTESTANT STAR BELIEVERS! IT IS EVIL! THE WORK OF THE EVIL ONE! I'D RATHER BURN AT THE STAKE! THESE STAR BELIEVERS DENNY THE GODS AND SHOULD ALL DIE! FIND THEM AND DESTROY THEM!!!!!!!

Mario: Ummmmm….never mind, I forgot my question. We will be moving on.

No violence was committed, but the strange old man was an indicator of the horrors to come.

**Part 12**

[The scene opens up with the image of a slightly small but medieval town. Currently it is dusk or close to dusk. In front of the troupe, there is a stone arch gate with the letters engraved reading "Ortho Town." The site has a very old fashion appearance, as most of the houses are made of simple boards and stones with thatched roofs. Yet they retain a mushroom shape not unlike the Mushroom Kingdom and the designs of the roofs are black with white spots on them. Mario, Luigi, and Mike are on the outskirts of town but there are still a few people running about

Luigi yawning: It is about dusk by now. But that red and blue sunset is so pretty!

Mike: Yeah, and those dark clouds over there look just as pretty Cough, sarcasm

Mario: Oh what is a little rain going to hurt….he, he

[Inside the town, all kinds of people are running about. There are mainly MK Toads but many of them are more human looking as well. A few other intelligent species roam about with slightly more archaic appearances. The Toads for example, have black hats and white spots rather than white hats and red spots. And while there aren't many koopas, if there are, the majority has silver shells and green skin

Mike: Ha-ha! What did I tell you guys, we are in the past! And based on this entire late medieval atmosphere, we have gone back about 600 years I would say.

Luigi: Wah! And I thought a century was bad enough! 600 FREAKING YEARS?!

Mario was just plain speechless at the thought. Some sweat ran down his cheek, and his face turned red. Then he yelled out while banging his feel, "LOST LOST LOST LOST LOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A few people suddenly looked over in their direction. A town gates person dressed in brown came running toward them and said….

Gatekeeper: Why, noticed I did not thee three. Welcome to Ortho Town! Where art thou strangers' part of?

Mario: We are from Toad Town

Luigi: Hello, it's nice to meet you.

Gatekeeper: Ha-ha, noticed have I. It can be told by thy speech. A friendly emissary of this here town of ours is here to show people around!

Mario thought to himself, "Oh great, I hated Shakespeare when studying it and here I am pour the reality! Wait, why art I talking this way!"

Emissary: I see thou art from Toad Town, site of the original kingdom of this land. It seemeth that speech of the land has changed. But if thou want vernacular of that land, it can be arranged.

Mario: Please just speak English

Emissary/Tour Guide: Well I will be your tour guide for the time being. After all, we want to be hospitable to guests as long as they are just. Well let me lead you into downtown.

[The downtown area of Ortho Town was bustling with all types of artisans and merchants. A few people with triangular relics were seen by the troupe. Mario and Luigi were confused, but Mike being a History student lightly chuckled at the thought of going back in time. At the same time, he seemed slightly worried

Tour Guide: Oh this is our lovely downtown area. Right there, you will see the crossroad area where all kinds of roads intersect! That is our town hall, isn't the red bell tower and school-house crossed with an office wonderful?

Mario: (I'd feel like I was in a classroom if I attended a meeting in that building

Tour Guide: Oh yes, and there is the fountain in front of it.

[Mario looks at it with an odd look, seeing the same triangular relic on top of it

Luigi: I see many merchants running around here

Tour Guide: All these citizens never abhor! Or else you would be out of our town's door.

Luigi: What about what the gatekeeper said about unjust people?

Tour Guide: Bah, the unjust will be punished for their crimes appalled. And those who go against the gods' will, they are the worst of all.

[Mike almost breaks a sweat hearing that and stays silent for the next parts of the tour

While touring the town, many landmarks were noted. Many roads and side roads ran about. There were several alleys in many ways. Even on the west side there was a field. The guide explained while it was normally for farming, there was a carnival in town. It was a very populated town but not as busy as its centre. But while walking near the Eastern part of town where the clouds came from, the Mario's and Mike noticed a slightly darker feel to it. A jail and an area for executing prisoners was spotted, and the houses were a bit rundown.

Tour Guide: Oh I shouldn't be here; this is such a gloomy part of our wonderful town. Cometh let us go to the inn of the town!

At the inn, Mario paid a small tip to the guide and muttered out:

Mario: Thank you good sir, may the….

Mike: Shut up Mario!

He was cutting Mario off for some odd reason, and Mario didn't know why.

Mario: What? All I was saying was "May the stars be with you."

Mike: Mario! You fool! Do you realize what you have just done?!

Tour Guide: St-stars?! THOU JUST SLIPPED UP THEE BEAST OF HUMANITY! All the whole time thou were all a façade. And thou shalt be punished unjust deniers of the creators of this land! HEAR YE! HEAR YE! THESE GUESTS OF THIS TOWN ART IN REALITY GUESTS OF EVIL! THEY DENY THE GODS AND HATH BEEN SENT TO BE PUNISHED BY THIS TOWN!

Mario: Wha-what?!?!

Mike: you have done it now Mario. In this day and age, people took their religious beliefs very seriously, and now thanks to you, we are all going to be ripped into pieces and burnt alive! Run! RUN!

Suddenly a hoard of townsfolk ran in anger toward the Mario Bros and the koopa. It was like an angry bull heard being teased by thousands of red capes, and they were headed right toward the heroes.

Townsman: Ye monsters shalt be slain!

Woman: Will thee survive? NAY! Will thee be burnt alive? YAY!

Luigi: WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! PLEASE! SHOE SHOE!

Townsman: These art the boots of mine! Shoes nay!

Mike: Shut up and run you idiot!

[They run down a few streets behind an angry crowd of various people, all yelling. Mario notices an open door on one of the houses and it appears to be empty. The group runs into it.

The house's interior was a little run down and shack like. There were only two windows, one small one in the front not even large enough to fit a child, and another in the back that was fairly big. Some generic furniture lied around the muddy floor, including a table, chairs, a double bed, and dresser. The group pushed the larger furniture into any place where there could be an opening.

Mario: What is with these people? One moment they are hospitable and the next moment they are a blood thirsty mob.

Mike: I'm a bit of a historian and can explain this, you see….

He was cut off by a loud bang on the door. The mob was closing in on the house, and had already started to chop through the front door. Mario ran up to hold it and an axe chopped through the dresser holding the door back; missing his face by 2 centimeters.

Mike: Yikes! I don't know about you guys but I'm getting out of here. Follow me out the back window. Jumps through the back window

Luigi: Oh come on! Wait for me! Runs out the back too

Mario: Am I the only one here?!

Then the Mob chopped through the door and front window. Someone threw a torch threw the window and the door was about to be swung wide open.

Mario: Shit! I'm getting out of here myself! Runs out the back Wait, where did those guys go?

[Cut to Mike, and he is alone in a back alley

Mike: Great, that was close guys…..guys?

[Cut to Luigi, and he is somewhere far away from the mob on a random road

Luigi: Damnit! Where did they go! WAAAAAAAAAAH!

[Cut to Mario, who is still running from the mob

Mario: Please tell me this is a dream! Please tell me! Dieing once is enough!

All three were temporarily separated; and while Mario was huffing the whole time to get away from that mob, Luigi and Mike were sneaking around trying to find each other. However the sneakiness wasn't stealthy at all; as they were both caught.

[Mike's situation

Townsman: Those heretics escaped our grasp. Pay they will when we spot them!

Footsteps are heard

Townsman 2: Hath you heard that? They look down the alley

Mike: Oh crap!

Townsman: And he is an unbearable man of foul language too! UNJUST ART THOU! THEE SHALT BE PUNISHED!

Mike ran down the alley and climbed over a back wall. The townsmen followed him. Unfortunately for Mike, he ran into a huge crowd who was fully aware of what was going on. He ran back, over the fence, seeing that the two men cornered him. He bowled them over with his shell shock move, and ran. He headed towards the crossroads of the town

[Luigi's situation

Luigi was in the wide open, and was lucky that no one was around when he ran to where he was. The streets were wide, and he caught a breath. Luigi was merely walking to the crossroads. He was the only one who wasn't grasping gasps for his life. That is, until he bumped into a lone person walking about the street.

Person: Who art thou!

Luigi: Oh, just a traveler, I'll…erm, be going now, you see?

Person: YOU?! Thee art one of three monsters! Thee art the green monster that hath cometh with three travelers of doom! HEAR YE! ONE OF THREE IS HERE!

Luigi: Oh crap!

Person: A swear! A vulgarity thou art! Thou shalt be punished for thy deeds of evil!

And Luigi ran for his life faster than he ever ran…

[Mario's situation

Poor Mario was running the entire time. Fortunately, he had great stamina and only five people were chasing him by this time. In his situation, he ran to the fair area that the tour guide has shown him.

Mob: Off with his head! Off with his head!

Mario: Your heads are loose enough to fall off!

Mob: Thee shouldeth giveth up and go stand in the attraction of dummies! Thou could stand still and maketh our axes easier!

Mario: I have no idea what you said but I'm running until you all drop-a!

Mario ran onto a table to avoid the small crowd, and since the table was long, the crowd tilted it over with Mario still on it. He got back up and ran into a medium sized circular tent with orange stripes on it. The mobsters ran into it with Mario, but it was part of a quick getaway plan Mario thought up of at the last minute. As the mobsters charge into the tent, Mario back flipped over them, ran out the exit, and then pulled a few tent spikes out of the ground. The tent collapsed and trapped the 5 people in it. They scrambled around under the cloth and by the time they escaped, Mario was gone, heading toward the crossroads.

[Mario, Luigi, and Mike are headed toward the crossroads, Mario on the east, Luigi on the west, and Mike in the north. Soon they run down them only to crash into each other

All: nice of you to drop in.

[A few screams of the mobsters are heard in the distance

Mike: We need to hide guys…..look, it is that ladder the house builder was using earlier! Up there!

[They climb up and knock the ladder down at the last second right before the townspeople come into the crossroad

Mario: Okay, Mike, about that explanation about what the heck is going on here

**Part 13**

[The room that the troupe climbed into is much fancier than the run done house from earlier. It's decorated into red and has a patterned carpet. A double bed lies in the corner. They are sitting by a brick fireplace that is not lit while discussing what happened.

Mike Explained to the Mario Bros on how in the time they were in, there were two religions that divided the people of a former kingdom. One was the unchanged belief of what Mike referred to as the Golden Power. The other was a new belief spreading rapidly and related to the stars. It was the current belief of the Mushroom Kingdom people. And then he explained to the Marios on how a series of heroes and miracles emerged from the triangular power.

Mario: But Mike, if these miracles happened with this "triangular power" then why do the stars grant wishes and other things?

Mike: scholars debate that. Some say it was branched off from the gods' power and others say a ridiculous theory of how the gods transformed themselves into stars and the power arose. Nobody really knows what happened, and besides that isn't my field anyways. All I know is the conflict between the orthodox and changed believers.

Luigi: Great and we are stuck in the middle of an orthodox town too.

Mike: It's a good thing that ladder was there; otherwise we would have met certain doom.

Mario: But won't they find us eventually? We can't-a hide forever.

Mike: Yeah you are right; we are going to have to sneak out at night when they are all asleep. We will wait just a little longer until nightfall and we will escape.

[Cut to the town meeting area

A meeting is going on now; discussing about the "invaders" and "sinners." The entire town is packed into a tiny square and is around the triangular fountain. The mayor

Townsman 1: Sense them I can, far away they are not.

Townsman 2: T'is a bold statement, I swear into thin air they disappeared.

Townsman 1: Haha, a fool you be. No wizard of nether could cast upon a spell so profound you see.

Mayor Shouting: Hear ye! Stop making what thou art doing! Climbs upon a podium These fiends escaped our grasp they have. But their crookedness shalt be punished to the maximum extent of the gods' will! Tonight we will find them and destroy them!!!!!

[The crowd is rallied up and screaming; they are ready to kill

Night had fallen and the group was sure that the town was fast asleep. The storm they had seen earlier had reached. The sky was dark and rain was pouring down. All three of them climbed out the window slowly; making sure they would not make a sound. At first they had thought they were lucky nobody was home at the time of their hiding. What they didn't know of was that the reality was that the entire town had been gathering in the centre of town, preparing to strike the group to their deaths…

[Cut to the townspeople a few streets down

Crowd: Kill the sinners! Kill the sinners! The gods' will it!

The crowd was carrying typical angry mob accessories including torches and pitchforks. However the brainwashed attitude and their blood thirst was vampirish. It was as if there had been a drought of bloodshed from the protestants and orthodox were out to drink it. Everyone was yelling louder than a bomb blast, and there was a type of hate and anger nobody else could feel but them.

[A few miles from the crowd

The troupe was completely unaware of what was going on a few streets down from them. Quietly, they walked briskly toward the crowd of putrid hatred and baseless rage.

Mario: Do you-a hear that-a n-noise?

Luigi: Yea-yeah-a, it sounded like-a……

All: SCREAMING!

It was the crowd heading steadily towards the group. Their movements became sluggish as they approached but no signs of fatigue were present. Blood rushed to the mob's faces as the hypocrites advanced towards the Mario Bros and the Koopa.

Mike: I can't believe this! Run away!

All 3 ran down a full street until a few moments later, Mike tripped and fell. By the time the Mario Bros realized what happened, they had ran down an ally to hide. By this time, Mike had been snatched away.

Mario: That was a close one Mike…..Mike? Looks around confused Uh oh…….

[Mike has been dragged back down to the town jail

Townspeople: Let's kill him and make him pay! Yea! Boo! Murder this mister!

Mayor: Now wait we aren't going to kill him, at least not as yet

Townspeople: But these are the sinners we seeked?

Mayor: Nay! This is ONE of THREE sinners thou all seeketh. T'is not of wisdom to kill the sole captured being. Press information out of him must we, or else a waste of time would be he.

[Back at the front of the town centre

Mayor: Now as ye can hear, we have three devices of torture here that have been brought from our jail. Thy life and lives of thy friends are all at stake. Tell us what thou art able to tell and we shalt spare thee. Seal thy lips with threads and we shalt torment thee.

Mike: Fools……

Mayor: Now listen here my enemy. Shutting thy lips will cause thee to await thy doom at a pace much slower. Thou shalt be put forth near the spears of our executioner. Then hooks will peirce thy skin. And if thou still refuse to give your information, t'is accurate to say a fiery death awaits thee, as a stake thou shalt be burnt at you see.

There had been grave pressure put upon Mike. In his own time, it was a well known fact that he was a coward and often unintentionally leaked information. However he had to put this all behind him. Mike didn't want to let the Mario Bros die, but he also didn't want to die himself. He briefly thought about it, while under extreme anxiety, and then in the end blurted out without thinking:

Mike: Go to hell! And I bite my thumb at you all! I'd rather die than betray them.

Mayor: So be; bring him toward the devices of execution.

Mike was pierced with a spear and then hooked. However being a koopa, he was as tough as rocks and it didn't hurt very much when he brought forth. The fire on the other hand was nothing to be dealt with as it could burn anything up within seconds. He was tied to a stake and bundles of wood were thrown at him to accelerate the burning process. Mario and Luigi desperately searched for him but by the time they reached him, it would have been too late…

[Cut to a few streets away from the town centre

Mario: Where in the world could Mike be?

Luigi: Wait, do you smell something coming from the centre of town?

Mario: Yeah I do….it smells like smoke………………………..EEP! The crowd had torches! RUN!!!

Luigi: Wait a moment, that doesn't smell like torch fuel at all! It smells like wood burning!

Mario: You don't suppose…..well…you know?

Luigi: Yes I do think what you are thinking! We need to save him!

The Mario Bros ran toward the centre of town to the fire and discovered the stake being burned. But something was out of place when they arrived. First and foremost, Mike who had been tied very tightly but his burnt up body nor his bones were present near the site of the burnt stake. Then they looked up and saw the town hall on fire as well.

Mario: What is going on here?

?????: Hey you! Get on!

Mario turned around and saw a figure in some metallic armor riding something. Mario looked closer and saw Mike riding on as well. Mario turned around and saw many townsfolk fleeing the centre of town due to the fire. He and Luigi both noticed a few mangled bodies even.

Luigi: Okay, tell us what is going on here right now!

?????: In a moment

Mike: Just get on guys!

The Mario Bros hopped on and saw that they were on some sort of big, 4-man Yoshi. However this Yoshi had a shell rather than a saddle. The person in the armor was a Knight but noticeably a blonde female with long hair. Though the Mario Bros felt they had seen here before.

Out of the town they rode, leaving behind all the chaos caused by the fire the Knight had set. Once again the Mario Bros demanded an explanation.

Mike: I had gone through 2 torture devices and the final one would have been fatal. They tied me to a stake to burn me to death when this Knight showed up and saved me. She beheaded the executioner and untied me before the wood bundles truly went up in flames. Then to stir up a distraction the Knight lit the town hall on fire and killed some of the more rabid townsfolk.

Mario: Who are you? Why did you do this?

Knight: The name is Lucia of Royele, last niece of the Royal family before it collapsed 50 years ago.

The Yoshi: She is a beliver of the stars as well as I am

Mario: Whoa! You didn't say this Yoshi was intelligent!

Lucia: You never asked

Mario: Okay STOP RIGHT THERE! I need a few things in my mind straitened out and I'll bet Luigi needs to know them too. Steps off the Yoshi

**Part 14**

Mario demanded a full explanation and got one more detailed than he possibly imagined. It turned out that this "past" was actually part of a kingdom called Hyrule. Roughly 100 years ago, the land had begun to change and change due to some phenomena. The drastic changes could not be explained by the Knight and Yoshi however. Then they went on to explain some of the history of Hyrule, and a little bit more information about the Golden Power.

Mario: But if the triforce is the true power of the gods, then how come the 7 stars exist?

The Yoshi: The sages…..they appointed a vassal in this world for each of them to guard the entrance to the sacred realm. The 7 stars were created by these vassals and contain some of the gods' power. They act as a substitute for the triforce but also are a gate to the Sacred Realm. When they are all brought together at a certain location, the sacred realm will open. But I sense them within you Mario and the rest!

Mario: Wait! I didn't even introduce myself! Wait; tell me who you are first.

The Yoshi: The name is Joseph Vista, a Yoshi of the rare shell bread and I am quite proud of my rare dark brownish skin with faint Orange. My bread has a tendency to be smart and an ability to read minds, or have other physic powers. In my case I can see into any event into the past, present, or future; though I can't change it because if I attempt to change it, nothing will happen.

Mario: Wait a moment, if we have come back in time, that doesn't make any sense!

Joseph: Events up until the next millennia! Disappointment shrouds on his face. It is possible for events to be altered by going back in time though. I have to say that I never expected this to happen.

Mike: Just a question, how did you know of our presence?

Joseph: I could feel the stars in two places at once. After all, it is our duty for Lucia and me to help the vassals guard the stars. When I felt the duel presence, I couldn't help but to think something was wrong. And I sensed them right within you Mario. I can't imagine anyone else not being suspicious.

Mike: About the gods and the stars….

Joseph: The gods still exist, just not in their original form. We are not the ones to explain that. The sages and vassals however are…..wait! The vassals! We need to help them!

Lucia: Step on it Joe! Worry

Joseph Vista rides fast towards the west, and very fast

Mario: Wait! Let me get back on! Jumps on What is the meaning of this now?! Shock

Lucia: Kamjikuru! He is steeling the stars! Joe predicted this would happen and we were going to be prepared.

Luigi: Who is Kamjikuru?

Mike: You don't mean THE Kamjikuru? Founder of the Koopa dynasty and first magikoopa?

Joseph: That would be him; he is the first of his kind and only kind as of now. He has been trying to steel the stars for an eternity and this is supposed to be his chance! Me and Lucia intended to stop him but….but you guys had to arrive and make us forget to do our guarding duty today!

Lucia: You fools! You fools!

Luigi: Hey, it wasn't our fault we got sent back in time. A bizarre series of events unfolded that lead to this. If your Yoshi could predict the future beyond 1999, then he would understand that!

Joseph: No forget about that! It isn't his fault, but we NEED to save the stars! Hang on tighter and pull forward to the front so I can run faster!

Joseph ran as fast as he could to the site of the sages' vassals in the sacred grove. His speed was amazing but the interference the Mario's caused him and Lucia was disastrous. By the time they arrived, Kamjikuru the Magikoopa had ravaged the site…

[When reaching the site, they all jump off Joseph

The troupe and the Knight with her stead were all too late. The Mario Bros weren't quite sure who the Kamjikuru character was, but by the amount of destruction seen at the sacred grove, it was obvious that this was one powerful Magikoopa. The trees around it had been lit on fire and were completely black. And for the record, almost every remaining arc was no more. An area of ruins was in complete ruin

Lucia: Wow, this place has been in ruins for a long time….but…..but it is now completely gone! Everything! Even the statues guarding the old master sword pedestal are all gone too!

Mario was about to open his mouth asking what that was, but Mike opened his and said "Don't ask. That isn't important….at least not now."

Joseph: The vassals! Look[Spots the vassals lying on the floor and runs up to them What….what happened! What did Kamjikuru do!

Vassal 1: Ow my head! AH! Oh, its you Joseph

Vassal 2: Lucia and thee were….to late! Kamjikuru ravaged the site!

Luigi: Can I please learn more about this Kamjikuru character?

Vassal 3: I suppose 'tis duty of ours to speak of him. The right to know they all deserve. Hiding his true identity will be no more.

Lucia: Speak in Toad Town Vernacular you old timers!

Vassal 4: Very well, but there is one thing I'm worried about. I feel as if these heroes that showed up altered the past somehow…..oh mercy to the gods! Look!

Everyone looked at the Mario bros and saw that their hands were slightly dull and faded.

Mario Bros: What! What is happening! WAH!

Vassal 5: Surely Kamjikuru intends to kill your descendants.

Mario Bros: WHAT?! Hey wait, how do you know who we even are?!?!

Vassal 6: The sages….somehow they knew this day would come. They sensed a disturbance in time.

Vassal 7: I think it is time we explain the whole deal about Kamjikuru

The vassals then went on to explain that he was once a follower of Ganon before a great incident with the triforce that occurred 100 years ago that transformed the land. Ganon had died once and for all, but his chief follower remained. He had been one of the koopas that had evolved out from older species of Hyrule but because of the triforce's recent warping of the land, a strange power arose on him and he gained magical powers unlike any being before. Strong they were not terribly but his spells were completely new. With his new power and stuck up mind that only worked alone, he rose through Power during the 100 years transition from Hyrule to the Mushroom Kingdom and has been trying to be stopped since.

On this day, Kamjikuru would attempt to enter the sacred realm and become the new possessor of the triforce. With the seven stars and triforce combined, he would be invincible and unstoppable. The world would be his. The event that occurred was supposed to be prevented by Lucia and Joseph, as they were picked by the sages themselves to guard the vassals and keep order to the land for their generosity and skills in fighting. However with the Mario Bros arrival, Lucia and Joseph were both distracted, and Kamjikuru finished the vassals and the sacred grove off once and for all. The vassals explained then that he had stolen each of the vassals' stars that they all carried and entered the sacred realm with 2 others. The two others part of the story though, caught Mario and Luigi off guard.

Mario: 2…..2 others?

Luigi: You don't-a think it could be….oh no.

Mike: If you guys are thinking what I am thinking, then we are in big trouble.

Lucia: Who! Who are you talking about! Tell me now! 

The original Troupe simultaneously: Bowser…and Kamek….it has to be them….who else would Kamjikuru if he is so stuck up like you said let outsiders help?

Joseph and Lucia: Wait we won't let this speculation go any further without proof. What were their appearances?

The vassals all explain Bowser's and Kamek's appearance in grave detail

Luigi: It's-a them! They got-a sent back in time with us! And I'll bet-a they are helping Kamjikuru for the sole purpose of self gain since he founded the Koopa dynasty!

Mario: We are disappearing slowly; we wouldn't have a choice to stop them even if we didn't want to.

Vassals: We see the power of the seven stars within all 3 of you though. If you may let us, we will let you enter the Sacred Realm to stop the 3 villains.

The Mario Bros and Mike glow white and specks of stardust emerge out of them. The seven stars reform in what looks like a ball of a small explosion. Then they rotate to the ground and give off beams above them. A blue light forms around what was once the Master Sword pedestal, the Sacred Realm's gate opened.

Joseph: I'm coming with you; the past may be destroyed thanks to you all and my mind reading is now cloudy, but I can feel this will all be for the better.

Lucia: Hmmmph, I suppose so. I regret doing what I did now but sitting around here won't get anything done.

Various Vassals: You will join this troupe and help them. Without you two, things may have turned out very different. They need you, and you need them. Together, the five of you can make it through the sacred realm. Please note that because the triforce's safety is crucial, you will be transported away from this location to the other side of Hyrule no matter what. Good luck to everyone. Oh wait! Take these (The vassals hand the troupe moon shaped pendants) they will prevent you from transforming in the sacred realm as the triforce has the power to do so.

And then all five of them stepped into the blue light at the same time; it sucked them up and made a stretching effect to their bodies, and they entered the Sacred Realm.

**Part 15**

The troupe transitioned from the RPGish yet Cartoonish world they were previously in, into a surreal world that had dark blue cliffs and shiny water. The ground was purple, and the sky was black. This was the true sacred realm as it should have been. The area the group had been placed in though wasn't the same as the sacred grove though. It perhaps was the former site of Lake Hylia. Rather it was quite a distance away from it and was practically on the other side of the map. But oddities closer to the grove were scene in the distance….

Luigi: Wow, I feel like I'm in a dream world!

Mike: And that black narrow trail of darkness to the right reminds me of a nightmare! What the hell is going on?

Lucia: So, this was the corruption the vassals told me of.

Mario: Corruption?

Lucia: They told me and Joe that when a cold soul enters this sacred realm, they leave behind a dark trail temporarily that blackens the area where they walked. And I have a serious hunch to who left this.

Joseph: I sense the 7 stars in that direction! It has to be the ones we seek! Hurry up and we can catch them off guard!

The troupe ran down the path that was blackened. Halfway across Hyrule they probably ran. The trees within the black area were dead, the ground had no light on it, and the whole area was nothing more than shadows. However soon the trail disappeared and a problem arose.

Lucia: Dammnit! The trail is fading away! Now we will never find them. Looks ahead I mean, look how THICK the woods ahead are. And the vassals told me you have to go through these woods, into a cave, and into ANOTHER forest to reach the chamber of the triforce.

Luigi: We have to do WHAT?!

Joseph: We have made it this far. You have to remember that the sacred realm isn't fully corrupted and creatures of evil are not about. I'm sure if we travel in a straight line we will all be fine.

Mario: It's worth a shot. Let's do this!

They all entered the dark and misty forest; thinking getting lost wouldn't happen if they stuck together. Unfortunately, their vision was dense, and getting through the forest successfully would be impossible. Their directions could not be conceived. Traveling at the slightest angle would be enough to through an explorer off, and the density of the fog was so thick, the visibility was a mere two meters. Soon, every single member of the troupe would be lost……

Mario: That was my foot!

Luigi: Sorry, I can't see it. Have my eyes gone sleepy?

Lucia: Don't you know anything about forests and mist you two! Mario? Luigi? Where did you guys go? Have you seen them Joe? Joe? Uh oh…..

[Cut to Joseph's and Mike's perspective

Mike: Great, this is perfect; caught in a mist and separated from the group

Joseph: I hate being alone! I can't stand it! If you weren't here I would go crazy.

Mike: Well….let's just try to find at least an exit to the place. Let's go!

Joseph: Wait Mike! You don't know what you are doing at all! Mike? MIIIIIIIKE!

[Cut to Mario's perspective

Mario: Come on Luigi, you still haven't apologized for what happened just now…..Luigi? LUIIIIIIIGIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

Luigi: At a great distance THIS ISN'T FUNNY MARIO! MAAAARIOOOOO!

Mario: Luigi? Where are you!

Luigi: At a great distance We must have gotten separated due to this annoying fog. Follow my voice!

[Cut to Lucia's perspective

Lucia: Dangit I dropped my sword! I had that lantern somewhere. Great, why didn't I pull it out beforehand?! Lights the lantern and sees a wolf-like figurine in front of here AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!!!!!!

[Cut to Joseph's perspective

Joseph: Wait Mike! Stop wherever you are now!

Mike: At slight distance Sorry, I got carried away. Heads slowly back to Joseph

Joseph: Fleeing like that is extremely dangerous. Don't you have ANY common sense Mr. Brains?!

Mike: Don't yell at me like that! I get nervous when I'm lost! When I used to hike with my bro all the time, I would get lost and freak out! Then….then he would find me and save me…..bro……………sobs

Joseph: Mike, what are you talking about? Is there a more personal reason to why you are helping the Mario Bros out?

Mike: I'll….I'll tell you everything……..

[Cut to the Mario Bros perspective

Mario: Luigi! You are safe!

Luigi: I'm so glad we weren't too far away. PHEW

Mario: Hey, do you hear chatter?

Luigi: I….I do! It is coming from over there!

They both ran over to the voices they heard and discovered Mike and Joseph talking about Mike's loss.

Mike: And that is why I have to help them. They are all I have left as help; I figured if I can help them, it would be an honor!

Luigi: Wow! What a statement!

Mike: Mario! Luigi! You found us!

Luigi: And I'm glad I did

Distant screaming: HEEEEELP!

Joseph: Lucia?

Lucia's scream for help was heard by the four of them, and it wasn't pretty. After some brief confusion, wolf barks were heard as well. Then a lantern light was visible and Lucia charged into the area where the rest were.

Lucia: Running you wolf bastard! Get away and attack someone with a weapon for the gods' sake!

The Wolf: Why don't you calm down first?

All: It….IT TALKED!

The Wolf: I think a nice explanation will be needed. And I'll answer all your questions…

I am the guardian of the sacred realm. A long time ago, I was once a great hero of Hyrule, the last one of many chosen by the gods to be more exact. I killed him; I killed Ganandorf once and for all and got my hands on the triforce. The reason for the transition….is my fault; I wished for a strange but pleasant peace to fall upon Hyrule, and the words of my wish couldn't have been stronger yet stupid. The land is now transitioning into a peaceful yet strange land as we speak thanks to what I did.

Mario to his self: (I don't think the land has still quite transitioned into the peaceful world quite yet even in my time.)

The Wolf: But while the land is changing, I was certain that something devastating could possibly occur within here, which is why I asked the sages for the permission to guard the Sacred Realm. I have the ability to change back and forth from human form to my form transformed by the triforce. That's why I am here.

Lucia: You attacked me though!

Wolf: Ha, I recognize your appearance; you are obviously related to the old royal family somehow. You are no Princess Zelda but you do look related to her.

Mario: One question….how come you are in a wolf form?

Wolf: Come on now let's think. If I were in human form, would I be able to smell my way through this thick fog?

Mario: Yeah…um good point. Wait! Could you help us? Mario tells the story briefly

Wolf: I don't see why I shouldn't help. It is my duty after all to guard the power.

Lucia: One question though, did you see anyone invading within the sacred realm?

Wolf: No actually, in fact I don't even know what happened at all today. I woke up near the forest, transformed into a wolf to see what was going on and met you people.

Joseph: But the trail? Didn't you see the trail of darkness?

Wolf: trail…..I don't remember seeing any dark trail; at least not today.

Luigi: Who are you really! Tell us!

Wolf: TRAIL! I REMEMBER! Those three bastards must have given me amnesia!

Mario: Wait what?! Who!

Lucia: Come on who do you think?

And the wolf told his story of how Kamjikuru, Kamek, and Bowser completely ravaged him.

Wolf: I was in human form at the time. There were three figures I saw entering the sacred realm at the time. I asked them who they were first but then I noticed I black trail around them. My initial reaction was that they were an evil corruption, so I attacked fast. A few minutes later after severely hacking up the one with a greenish garb and brownish-black skin, another one that was incredibly large grabbed me, pounded me in the head. All three of them combined a strange magic that tossed me up in the air. Bombs ignited as well and through me even further, until I landed in this very forest's edge, unaware of what happened.

Luigi: That's quite….a hyperbole

Wolf: Well it happened. And I'll lead you out of this fog. There is a cave at the edge of the forest that leads to the main temple containing the Tri-force.

Mario: How would you know that's what they are looking for?

Wolf: That's what, they always look for. Always…

The group traveled through the dense forest and to a large cave with a small entrance. It stood to be 100 stories tall and had rocks at the top of the entrance that looked like teeth.

They walked into the dark gray cave, and started to fall…a great distance. When they reached the bottom, the hero changed into human form but it was too dark to truly see his physical appearance.

Luigi: Wah-what! What is this place! I feel claustrophobic in this narrow area! Runs through the passage, only to discover a large area of vegetation Wow! This is huge.

Lucia: So this is that underground passage-way to the Temple of Gold and Time…

In the cave, everything was damp but not dark. Large holes in the ceiling of the cave provided decent light, and Creatures were filled in the caverns galore; every Zelda themed creature plus a few Metroidish creatures were all present in the cavern. Featured in the cave were many alternating paths but the group decided to stick with the most well lighten route. The group ran through the cave for about a mile until they came to a sudden halt.

Luigi: The current area is dark and he runs into Mario OWWW!!!!

Mario: Hey! That was my foot!

Joseph: Will you two shut up? There's a giant wall in front of us and it looks unstable!

Mario: Hey! How can you see in the dark?

Joseph: we Yoshi's tend to see in Dark environments better than humans. And I assure you, that wall is cracked all over and is very unstable

Suddenly a vivid and hard rumbling was heard and the rock wall collapsed directly on the hero whose face had not yet been seen. The darkness had suddenly disappeared, as a grave explosion lit up the room, and the wall slowly came crumbling down. The explosion was so large that it knocked the Hero backwards into the rocks, and part of the ceiling caved in, lighting up the room.

Mario: AHHHHGGGG!!!!

Luigi: Hmmmmmphhhhhhh!...

The Mario Bros suddenly faded out for a brief second and then regained themselves a moment later; right after the hero got knocked into the rocks and was nearly crushed into the wall. After the Hero had gotten up, a squeaky voice from where the explosion was heard:

???: Joseph Vista, Lucia of Royale, and a possible one of many chosen Heroes of Hyrule? Ha ha ha, I haven't seen any of you in so long. The figurine walks into the light, revealing a red cloaked-magikoopa with subtle differences to a modern one such as no glasses and more warts

Lucia: Kamjikuru!

Kamjikuru: You don't think I traveled to this country all those years ago just to be defeated do you? This time, I got a boost from the present! And you won't defeat me again either. Hey you idiot descendants! Come hither! NOW!

\

[Bowser and Kamek walk out of the shadows from behind Kamjikuru

Bowser: IDIOT?! Who are you calling an idiot? It was me who noticed that blackness cast from us!

Kamek: And it was my idea to wait for these guys by setting up this phony wall too!

Kamjikuru: Baka no Bowser, Baka no Kamek….are you two just going to sit here? GO! FIGHT! NOW[Kamjikuru casts a spell to boost their performance

Kamek: You idiot! It's supposed to be Kamek no Baka! And I'm not stupid!

With the performance spell, the villains completely pounded the troupe. Mario and Luigi did not last too long, as they walked into the light and gave their position away. Lucia and Joseph snuck up on the villains but attacked a dummy/clone instead. They were also defeated. Mike and the Hero remained but Mike being the coward in lone situations he was, fell quickly and was taken out with one swipe that he didn't even bother to dodge.

The hero only remained and managed to fend off the villains from stealing the 7 stars of the present that they had...for a short period of time. The hero knocked Bowser and Kamek out cold when they were not looking; and so the mysterious hero and Kamjikuru remained, both ready to fight; armed and dangerous.

Hero: So, I see my arch nemesis hath teamed with thou men of descent.

Kamjikuru: Bah, you haven't changed……Link.

Link: That's a name I haven't been called by for a long time Draws sword

Kamjikuru: You couldn't defeat me all those years ago, and you will never defeat me now! Casts up a spell that makes him taller and draws a magic sword made out of energy

Link: So let it be their swords clash together. Because of the energy beam of Kamjikuru's sword, several sparks of various colors fly and light the room constantly

Kamjikuru: You ruined my master's dreams and I swore vengeance pulls sword away and tries to stab forward. Link flips back

Link: Vengeance is a terrible thing you know swipes a short jut, it can make you do things you would never normally do Dodges a spin attack

Kamjikuru: He was a great man! And you completely destroyed him Makes a huge offensive attack forward. Sparks fly as multiple defensive counter-attacks are made

Link: He had to be; otherwise all hope for Hyrule would have been lost.

Kamjikuru: You…..you murderer! He manages to slash Link as he tries to roll and slice. He only chips him a little bit but makes him drop his defense. Kamjikuru then casts out a spell while his guard is down that knocks Link onto his back flat. Then Kamjikuru removes the stars of the present from the Mario Bros. Bowser and Kamek wake up and they begin to flee the cave

While he fell in the end as well, he managed to preserve one single star from falling into the hands of the enemy. Link when lying on his back, reached out and grabbed one of the 7 stars, right before the villains leave the vacinity. Lucia and Joseph awakened and helped the Link carry Mario, Mike, and Luigi out of the cave…

[A few minutes later

Link: Wake up you fools!

When they awake, they see themselves outside the cave in the light. It is clearly the other side of the cave as there isn't as thick brush. Instead there lies a path. The hero, who is obviously one of many Links throughout Hyrule's history, has a very similar in appearance to the Mario Bros, but looks slightly different. His hair is blonde, his eyes are a little different, and nose is slightly smaller. But all else is still there, right down to a very familiar mustache.

Mario: What…what-a happened? Where did Bowser and those other guys go?

Link: They took off with the stars. I managed to fend them off with my sword and some spells for a brief period of time but all but one of the seven stars of your time were taken by them. I don't know what will happen if they intersect with the ones of my present, but I figured it would not be good. So I defended that last one with all my strength. Yet what they plan to do with the stars can not be good. They act as a gateway to the sacred realm, and possess the power to destroy the most violent guardians of the triforce chamber. We must not let this happen….

**Part 16**

Joseph: Recall if my memory serves right but this is the path to the Temple of Time.

Luigi: Wait; temple of…time?

Joseph: It was built not long ago to hold the triforce in a new location. Bad things have happened before in its previous location, which is why it was moved to this sacred grove area.

Lucia: And by the way, I can't believe that you got your asses kicked so hard back there! If you plan to take on three at once, you guys need to use teamwork! Not individually charging at those guys. In a three on one, the lone solider will almost always lose.

Link: Will you all stop with your mindless bickering and trivial lectures? All of you got pounded into the ground! None of you used teamwork. There is no time to waste, time is running out, and without time, we will have no purpose.

The Heroes' time was short, thus their urgency to race to the temple surpassed even the grand escape from the doom-ship and encounter with Giga-Bowser. They ran through what was a forest that was thinning up, but familiar. The trail lead eventually into a temple that resembled appearance to the temple at the light world's sacred grove, but it was not halfway destroyed. Instead, it was vibrantly made and well constructed out of marble, diamond, painted bricks, and even sticks and clay. It was very obvious based on how the varying architecture of the many times, that this was that temple holding the Triforce. Something was out of place however.

Luigi: But why would the triforce be in a place like this? It doesn't make any sense for it to be in a place about time.

Lucia: Questioning the mysterious is not why we are here. We need to get into there and destroy those villains immediately. I don't know what they plan to do with those stars but Joe and I will fail our mission and duty without them.

Mike: Something is not right about this. I don't know why but something about the temple's exterior doesn't fit….yes! Look! That mirror is broken!

Link: I hadn't noticed! That mirror up there is a replica of a famous mirror on the inside of the temple. It is said to represent time. But the mirror on the wall is….broken!

Mario: What? What does that mean?

Luigi: It means seven years of bad luck, which is not good. Me and Mike will be going now

Lucia: Hold it! I object you leaving you cowards! And it is "Mike and I," learn some grammar!

[Cut to the entrance hallway of the temple.

Inside the temple, an intricate and narrow entrance hallway is revealed. The walls are made of marble, and the floor is so shiny and polished that the group's reflections can be seen as clear as a mirror against the black limestone.

Luigi: I've never seen such a remarkable room! The columns, those arches on the side, the classic architecture! I love it all.

Mario looking ahead into the hallway: Hey, is there supposed to be piles of dust sitting around here?

Link: Oh great… Runs over to the piles of dust, as he looks around, he sees that there are smashed statue guards everywhere those fiends took out all of the iron guards!

Mario: What guards are you talking about? All I see is smashed statues

Link: These "statues" guard the entrance to the temple of time you see. Magic allows them to move and move swiftly. Normally they look elegant and resemble soldiers and knights, and they are all very strong guards. But for those villains to take them all out and crumble iron and granite into scraps and stones is astonishing. They must be getting more powerful with the extra star power.

Lucia: Well you had better hang onto that star for dear life when we encounter them. If you let it near them, who knows what will happen?

When they reached the end of the hall, even more devastation was seen in the next room. The main room to the temple of time had grandiose and similar architecture to the entrance hallway. It was enormous, at least 5000 square feet, resembling a large cathedral. Yet much of the more spectacular decorations were ruined and crumbled. A large security puzzle was in the center of the room. It was designed to bring a spiral stairway up. Though it was very obvious the villains cheated the puzzle out based on how some key mechanisms and stairway were damaged.

Lucia: Those fatherless bastards! How the freak do you solve a complex puzzle like this and then take out the mechanisms!?

Joseph: Lucia! Calm down and stop swearing!

Lucia: How can I stop swearing! The fact that they completely cheated the security puzzle is just astonishing. I'll….I'll get them for this. insert anime-like close-up here

Mario: Wait-a moment-a. There is no need for over the top anime like clichés. Though I'm worried! What will it become of later on?

Link: Ha ha, no need to worry. For none of you have clearly been stuck in a puzzle's dungeon for hours.

(Mario Bros thinking to themselves: Oh we have, and we hate it when that happens)

Mike: Then just how complex are the security puzzles at the top floor where the triforce is?

[Cut to the villains perspectives at the top floor

The villains were at the last room in the entire temple….well almost. The last hallway leading to the triforce was blocked off by a very complex puzzle. The door was locked by a weird magical red and orange force field which was circular shape moving in and out constantly. Unfortunately for them, the way of deactivating was very unclear. In the corners of the room, there lied three angelic statues that looked very familiar.

Bowser: AARRRRRHHGGG!!!! This SUUUUCKS! Stomps his feet in frustration

Kamek: Lord Bowser! Keep your blood pressure down! For the entire time since you were revived you have seemed like a completely new person, don't go back to your old self now!

Bowser: Why! We've tried everything on this force field! We have tried bashing it, bewitching it, burning it. I even threw one of those statues at it too! BAH!!!

Kamjikuru: You unsophisticated brat! You are an insult to the dynasty I intend to found. Now think logically about the puzzle, where have we seen statues like that before?

Bowser: wait! WAIT! YES! That is right; these statues were on the very first floor in the very same position! But what would that have to do with anything?

Kamek: You haven't caught on? Many of the puzzles involved all 3 of us pushing several statues simultaneously. We found an item that allowed us to make temporary clones of us for about a minute at any point in the dungeon. If we use the device simultaneously on the statues at the bottom of the temple, then we just might unlock the force field.

Bowser:……..I don't know how you Japanese manage to figure out crazy puzzles like this (let alone think of them up) but it sounds crazy enough to work. Give me that red cloning rod!

Kamek: It's maroon with a red crystal on it you idiot!

[Cut back to the heroes' perspective

Joseph: On the positive side, since all those security puzzles are likely to have been demolished, we can just run to the top within a few minutes and stop them before they get to the final chamber. Come on! No time to lose!

However just as Joseph said these words of encouragement, the clones of the villains spawned in the hallway's center where the statues laid. These clones had entered the room in particle form and solidified from bubbles to real bodies.

Link: No! They discovered the secret to opening the final rooms to the triforce chamber!

Mario: What just-a happened?

Luigi: I'm so confused! How could they appear out of thin air!

Link: No time to explain! Just eliminate those clones before they push those statues forward! Runs up and cuts the clones to pieces. The other party members follow right when the switches are about to be pulled

[Cut to the villains' perspective

Bowser: Huh? What happened to our clones? They should have lasted more than 30 seconds!

Kamjikuru: Damn! That medaling brat Link and those others have entered the temple! We will never get our clones down there to flip the switch at this rate. This time, we'll show those losers what we are made of.

Kamek: Yeah! Let's kill those Mario Bros and those other brats once and for all!

[Cut back to the heroes' perspective

Luigi: D-do you hear loud footsteps coming from the stairs?

Link: They're here…

Bowser from the spiral stairway: So you made it this far after taking such a beating? I'm impressed; but now your journey ends here!

Kamek: For now your departure is near!

Kamjikuru: You are no match for us three; all of you will die in fear! Descendants, use the restraining spell!

Kamek: But we were going to use that to hold them back in case they reached the triforce before us!

Kamjikuru: Do as I say! Without it they will only get in our way!

The villains charged their powers once more, a beam of bright blue lightning shot from their arms and surged through the heroes' bodies. It would cause them to stay immobile for 5 minutes, plenty of time for the villains to solve the locking puzzle and get away.

Kamek: No let's get rid of these pests once and for all!

Kamjikuru: Hold on there for a moment. These stars….they are acting up, look! The stars are jumping around and shaking. Getting near that final star will cause something bad to happen, I'm sure of it.

Bowser: No! Not this again! Just forget about these guys and run up the stairs before the force field locks itself again!

And so the villains escaped; and they were running up the floors to the triforce as fast as they could to get to the open force field in time.

Lucia: No! They got away! They got away!!!

Link: Hold your horses, that big guy is very slow. We might still have time to reach them. Everybody! Run and pursuit! all the heroes run as fast as they can up their 4 story temple to reach the villains before they themselves reach the triforce

[Cut to the villains perspective at the top floor

Kamek: Ah, no more force field. Beyond that door lies the room containing the triforce. Soon it will be ours and so will the world…

Heroes: Hold it right there!

Bowser: Gah! You guys again! Don't you ever give up?!

Kamek: I told you wasting that spell was a bad idea! They just stand a chance to beat us now thanks to you!

Mike: The killers of my brother will at last be avenged!

Mario: I can not allow you to go any further Bowser.

Link, Lucia, Joseph: Kamjikuru! You will never have this land!

Luigi: I'm not that little kid Kamek you kidnapped, I'll show you what I am made of now!

Kamjikuru: Uhhgg! This is no time to fight imbeciles! To the triforce right now! Enters door and is followed fast by the others

Link: Pursue them!

The heroes ran after them, but just as they entered the door to the entrance hallway to the triforce chamber, the force field sprung back into place. It was no turning back; the only option was victory or defeat for one of the two parties…

Within the Triforce chamber laid a small stairway leading up onto a stage/platform. In the center of the platform was a chest that clearly contained the triforce. Behind the stage was a large mirror that filled the entire wall. An odd illumination filled the room as everything was illuminated in this light blue glow. Fountains were abundant within the rooms; so much that the floor was wet.

Kamjikuru: Oof! I've been trying to get a hold of this triforce for practically my whole life!

Link: Stop them!

And so began the final battle; the climax of climaxes. Initially, both groups were lined up opposing each other. The heroes stood at the entrance and the villains at the edge of the stairway. Link and Kamjikuru both reminded their groups quickly on "teamwork" the groups clashed.

Mario and Luigi used a Bros Spin Attack on Bowser, but Bowser counter-attacked with a claw swipe. Mike shell-rolled Kamek and was successful, then Kamek attacked Mike with a poison spell; Mike's energy is decreased down slowly! Lucia and Joe went after Kamjikuru using a joint-effort; they used a special move involving a combo of Joe's powers (lighting) and Lucia's sword. Kamjikuru got hit hard and took heavy damage, but managed to copy-cat the attack and use it right back at them. The battle turned into a complete stalemate despite the team's efforts. Then Bowser had in his rare occasions gotten a deviously fantastic idea.

Bowser murmuring: you know that Mumbles well what if we muttering. We just might have enough power left to pull it off onto just one member of our enemies. I think we really should do that.

Kamek: That's just so crazy its genius! Why didn't you ever think of that before? This could have saved so many troubles! Come on everyone, combine your powers!

The villains charged up blackness from their wands (claws for Bowser) and unleashed it towards a specific member of the other group. This spell appeared as an ellipse on the ground, and ran right up to Mario's feet and ran the spell into him. Mario had received the dreaded "curse."

Mario with crimson red eyes and an altered voice Hail Bowser! Approaches Luigi Violently

Luigi: No! NO MARIO! NO! Dodges a super punch

Lucia: I'll get him off Attempts to swipe at Mario but misses and Mario counter-attacks

Mike: Stop Mario! Are you going to let that curse take over you once and for all after all this?! Mario Jumps on Mike and kicks him across the room

Joe thinking to himself: I…I can't believe this is happening you need to think positive Joe, something will happen! Something must! But should I attack my own teammate or not?! Oh….such a tough decision! What to do! What to do! Mario attacks Joseph while he is thinking about what happened and is brought down for the count

Link: You fool! Do you wish to die? I'll kill you and your whole family Mario! Mario's response is completely bland, and just takes out Link as well.

Thinking to himself Drat! Doesn't anything at all scare this guy? Mario unwittingly takes the last star from Link

Kamjikuru: Use the stars now! Hurry while they are down and distracted! After this, Bowser and Kamek take the stars that they stole, and throw them up into the air over the triforce chest. It unlocks the container and brings the triforce up

Eventually when the triforce rose up and about, the villains used the power of the stars with their relationship to the triforce to erase it's coding for a previous owner. Beams of lighting zapped the triforce and then it glowed white for a moment. Then they approached…

Kamjikuru: The world is mine!

Kamek and Bowser: Ours baka!

Kamjikuru: No need to star that again, JUST TOUCH IT ALREADY AND GET THIS OVER WITH!

Bowser: Hmmmm, looks like Mario did the bidding of….why not let our new "slave" do

Suddenly though, mysteriously right when the cursed Mario was about to touch it and wish, the triforce sank back into the chest and then moved behind the giant mirror. Then the seven stars appeared once again.

Kamjikuru: What the hell?...

Mysterious voice from behind the mirror: you will never get this triforce!

Kamjikuru: Who is there! Speak up!

The seven stares rose up high and above into the air. Though this time, there was no large explosion or death to the villains. Instead, they first beamed energy down onto Mario that cured him of the curse. Then they crossed paths through the mirror. Just as they crossed through the mirror, the reflections of the stars of both the ones of past and present came out from the other side.

Then they all started circling through the mirror as if there was no barrier there. Afterwards, the Mirror completely shattered and burning white light filled the room. The other heroes then woke up just in time to see the marvelous site. At the other side of the room stood Mario, Luigi, Mike, and in no reflection but in flesh! Aside from them were other heroes including a nerdy short man with swirly glasses named twisty, Blumeire in his true form, and a similar looking but different hero from Link. Villains were also there including Bowser and Kamek, who ironically looked goofy and possessed themselves. The main villain standing at the other edge of the room a black cloaked Dimentio.

Mario 2: I think-a these-a other guys are literally confused and dumbstruck by what-a happened!

Twisty: Oh and I'm sure the other side of the fourth wall is confused as well!

1st group of heroes:………………………………………………………………

Dimentio: Oh I see those idiots who will get in my way of killing off the universe have no idea what is going on! They've obviously never heard of the split timeline of this land!

1st group of heroes:………………………………………………………………

[2nd group of heroes runs up the 1st

Blumeire: There is no time to explain! Just think of us as alternate versions of you all from another dimension and for now we will leave it at that.

Twisty: And don't even think of asking about how we got here! Save it for after this final battle.

And so the [really final battle emerged. The 1st group of heroes had no choice but to comply and go along with everything. Dimentio then ironically put a control curse on the 1st group of villains to go along with his two brain-dead zombies so they wouldn't question him.

Dimentio: At last! I will have my revenge on all of you!

Bowser 1 and 2: Hail Dimentio! attacks Mario 1 and 2

Mario 1 and 2: Hiya! They simultaneously flip in the air and pound the two Bowsers together to knock him out

Kamek 1: I have no idea what is going on but I'll do Dimentio's biding!

Kamek 2: Oh my alternate form, you'll never guess what is going on! Both Kamek's charge their wands while floating into the air and charge it at the duplicate sets of Mike and Luigi. The attack sends a blue beam of hyper energy containing many random spells toward them

All four jump up in the air and dodge the hyper attack, then all four land on Kamek and result in a devastating blow to the head to him

Dimentio to Joe and Twisty: Oh you fools cannot defeat me! For I am the great Dimentio! Summons a dimension styled attack like in Super Paper Mario

Twisty: I hope you realize how flawed your attack is pulls out a device that create a shield from the attack.

Dimentio: No! How could that cheap contraption actually work!

Twisty: I sense a high volume of electricity within you Joseph. Unleash it at the same as I unleash this high powered Flash Liquidizer Dousing Device! Twisty pulls out a Super FLUDD and Mike heavily shocks Dimentio at the same time. Combined with the water, Dimentio is zapped into oblivion practically

Kamjikuru: No! I'm the only one left! Don't! Don't kill me!

Lucia: Your fear has broken that temporary possession of you.

Link: Now you get to feel the full pain we inflict on you before we seal you away forever where you belong! Soon they stab him brutally, then kick his face in, and finally seal him away into a state similar to Ganondorf for all eternity where he would rot until his spirit would even die. Kamjikuru had never screamed in more agony then ever before.

After defeating the six men of evil, the 1st group reformed to take a better look at themselves from the other side of time. The group from the "darker side" of the Mushroom Kingdom was very confused, while the group from the "light hearted side" of the Mushroom Kingdom was just glad that their own problems were over.

**Part 17 (This time, the ending is for real)**

Mario 2: Heh hey! It's-a done! After all-a that! We're-a finished!

Luigi 2: Yahoo!

Mario: Hey! I demand an explanation! Understanding the triforce and getting sent back in time was bad enough! And now ourselves and other people we have never scene have appeared?

Blumeire: Hmph…obviously yourselves from the other side of time do not know of the split timeline. Twisty, would you mind explaining?

The nerdy character called Twisty explained the odd situation. Many years ago, a split in the timeline occurred. For centuries in the hidden Temple of the Triforce, there was a mirror that linked the time periods together. When the villains from both periods touched the Triforce simultaneously in a Time period they were not even supposed to be present it, a chain reaction had occurred and sent all beings in the room into one solid room of time, separated from all else…that is until now. The stars meeting each other at the same point in time in the two timelines had caused a chain-reaction, destroying the odd split and bringing time together within this room.

Afterwards, the Triforce rose back up and it's essence spoke

Essence of the Triforce: Welcome heroes, I am the Essence of the Triforce. The Triforce will grant the in the heart of the one who touches it. If a good hearted person wishes, then his good wishes come true. If an evil hearted person wishes, his evil hearted wishes will come true. The stronger the wish, the triforce's expression of that wish will be. The seven stars of power had part of the Triforce's power channeled into them, and for security reasons were used to lock the entrance to the sacred realm. For years this holy ground has been undisturbed until today. Your villains that you sought to destroy must be spared. As without them, the erasement of existence for many shall occur. For years Time has been split in half as well, until today. The evil ones who seeked me have been stopped, and my previous owner. The Triforce awaits its new owner….

The groups talked and couldn't decide who would be the one to touch it. As an experiment, they all agreed on the same wishes; to reunite the two timelines into one, to thwart all evil from the Mushroom Kingdom, and to complete the strange peace immediately. And so it happened. Everyone touched it simultaneously, and it was the strongest wish the Triforce had ever received…

The Mario Bros, Mike, Blumeire, and Twisty were all sent to their regular times, while the others were transported into their own time in the past. They shot upon the Mushroom Kingdom central square, where a crowd of people had been awaiting their return from the Doom-ship, as the memory of it hadn't been erased with the wish. Upon arrival, the Mario Bros merged into their alternate selves, and Mike found someone sitting by the fountain, someone who he thought he would never see again.

Mike: KEN!

Ken: MIKE!

The brothers ran up to each other so fast they crashed into each other.

Ken: You still got the bowling sport within you….but why? Why am I alive? I just randomly woke up by the fountain alive…

Mike: I knew it! I touched the Triforce first! And deep inside me, the number one wish I was thinking among the others was your revival.

Mario: Hmmph, it seems I went through quite a lot. Now that time is back to normal, I can remember other adventures that were absolutely fantastic that I had no idea I even participated in.

Luigi: Hmmm…I remember there being two other men killed back when I first possessed? What happened to them?

George/Hamm: Mario!!!!!!!

James: Well look who woke up? Why aren't we dead?

Mario: Mike, did you?

Mike: Yep, I wished for the tragedy to end completely and for all conflicts to be resolved as well. It seems these guys woke up as well.

And so the greatest and strangest adventure the Mario Bros had ever encountered in came to an end. For there was no more war in the Mushroom Kingdom, time was restored to the way it used to be 1000s of years ago, prejudice against races disappeared. Scholars agreed to what the past was and that the gods were somehow, somewhere, stars themselves. The police were out of a job at first due to the peace, but soon found better and less dangerous jobs. All those who were enslaved and died in the Bug Splatter War were revived as well. The Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom merged together to create one absolute Kingdom…..

…..And the seven stars were never stolen again. Everything was restored at last. For all eternity, the stars were at peace, as was the gateway to a realm that would never be corrupted again.

_Author's note: Well this is the end of what has been a long journey of writing Menace 3. It would have been over at Menace 2, but instead it went on after I got this idea for a third sequel. I'm worried though that people are going to be confused by the ending. I guess I found a way to keep Menace going after all. To explain the odd plot twist at the end involving the split timeline better, I intend to write a separate fan-fic about these parallel events to Menace in the other timeline. It will answer your questions such as "who were these random characters that showed up?" and stuff like that. Look forward to it sometime between the end of the year or sometime early next year. _


End file.
